


Blood Red

by impalaimagining



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Other, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: When you tragically fall into a case, you meet a pair of hunters who turn out to be a lot more than you bargained for when you walked into the bar that night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, smut, threesome, voyeurism, fingering, Impala sex, finger sucking, masturbation, slight dirty talk

The night was just beginning as you walked down the sidewalk toward the club. Your short, blood red dress threatened to fly up in the wind, so you held it down to the best of your ability. Your black heels clicked against the pavement and then the wood floors as you entered the building. The music was loud, which you expected. What you weren’t anticipating, however, was the man sitting across the room watching you from the bar.

You were meeting a few old friends. You had been in town for a case and you hoped you’d get the chance to see them before you left. They squealed as they pulled you into a group hug - not something you were used to. Your life was blood and guns, boots and jeans. It was rare that you had a night to yourself and could actually put makeup on, do your hair, and find time to drink and dance with your friends. You didn’t have many, so you were thankful when the case pulled you back to your hometown.

It wasn’t your idea to go to a club. Your friends giggled and suggested it, remembering the way you all partied together in high school. Your fake IDs were terrible, but the bouncer always let you into this club, so you made friends with him quickly. When you actually hit 21, he was angry for all of five seconds, then laughed with you, saying he couldn’t believe you’d gotten past him for so long.

An hour before, you were standing in front of the mirror in the poorly lit motel bathroom. You wished so badly that your parents hadn’t moved away from town before the wendigo got them. A house would’ve been much nicer than the only motel in town. You smudged shades of brown on to your eyelids and chose a deep crimson lipstick to cover your lips. You curled your hair and decided on the dress, then pulled on your sexiest shoes and walked out the door.

You wanted the night to go smoothly - no creeps hitting on you, no throwing up in the disgusting bathroom at the club, just a night out with your closest friends. Deep inside, you wanted to meet a man and have him take you home and help you release all the tension from your hunt the day before, - especially because you still hadn’t killed whatever was terrorizing your town - but you’d never tell your friends that. As you walked into the club, you caught a glimpse of the man you wished that would be. He sat across the room and looked at you over the rim of his whiskey glass. You wondered briefly why he was alone, but your friends pulled you on to the dance floor.

* * *

He lowered his glass, but his eyes lingered on you. You had your back to him at this point, swaying your hips quickly to the thumping beat of the music. You were in the middle of a sentence when you felt a body behind you, and you stopped talking.

You turned around and were met with a pair of beautiful eyes, a jawline chiseled by the gods, and the perfect amount of stubble across a dimpled chin. His gaze was intense, but his smile was sweet and soft on his lips. He was the man you’d been hoping to talk to all night - the one you saw at the bar earlier. Butterflies flittered within your stomach.

“You need something?” Your voice was low and shaky, hard to hear over the music.

“Just wanted to introduce myself.” He smiled and your eyebrows raised as if to tell him to hurry up. “Right. I’m Dean.” 

“Y/N.” You gave him a sharp nod, not wanting to give away the fact that you’d been sneaking looks at him all night. 

“Hey, ladies?” He glanced over your shoulder to your friends. “Can I steal her for a quick second?” He shot them a grin and you instantly knew your friends wouldn’t say no.

They nodded quickly, smiling. Your best friend giggled and smacked your ass before you stepped away from them. You looked over your shoulder at her and rolled your eyes.

“This is - I never do this.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m never in clubs. It’s the only thing I could find in this town - only place I could get a beer.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, small town. One stop-light kinda place.” You smiled shyly up at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, so you’re here with friends?” His eyes roamed your curves before meeting yours.

“I  _came_  here with friends.” You corrected him, hoping he noticed your inflection.

He did.

“But you don’t plan on leaving with them?” His green eyes grew slightly darker as he spoke.

“It depends on where my night goes from here, I suppose.” You grinned wickedly.

“I hope it goes where you want it to, sweetheart.” His hand wandered to your hip as you mindlessly swayed to the music. “You wear the  _hell_ out of that dress.” His words came out in almost a growl - a possessive, needy growl.

You gazed up at him through your long, falsely-lengthened eyelashes, fluttering them slightly. He smiled and began dancing with you. He spun you around so you were facing him, then he tightened his grip on your hips, pulling you closer to him. The two of you danced, pushing and pulling one another, grinding your hips into him. The muscles hiding under his clothes were definitely not lost on you. You were moving your face closer to his, preparing yourself to kiss him. The night was going exactly where you’d secretly hoped it would. There was suddenly a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, oh my God! Call 9-1-1!” Your friend, Teresa squealed through tears.

You panicked and spun around to face her.

“What’s going on?!” Your hunter senses kicked in and your playfulness was gone in an instant.

“It’s Karen. She we- went into the bathroom and was in there for - for a long time. We went to check on her an- and we found her… She’s dead Y/N!” Teresa was sobbing into your shoulder.

“Teresa, I need to see her. Just calm down, stay with the other girls. And stay out of the bathroom!” You called over your shoulder as you ran to the scene.

You didn’t realize Dean was following you until you got into the bathroom and stopped short. He ran into the back of you with a soft “oompf.” 

“Dean, you shouldn’t-” You started, but he cut you off.

“Stay back, Y/N. This isn’t - this wasn’t a… a person.” He hesitated his explanation as he stepped in front of you and threw his arm across your chest in an attempt to hold you back.

“Wait, are you a - a hunter?” Your eyes grew wide as he drew a gun from his waistband.

You followed his lead, pulling a small, collapsable knife from between your breasts. Dean turned to face you at your question.

“Jesus, I thought you were sexy before…” He trailed off as he looked you up and down twice.

“Not the time or place, Dean.” You gave him a small laugh before turning back to your friend’s body.

It was almost like she had been clawed to pieces. Her internal organs were ripped apart, one missing. You knelt down next to her.

“What’s gone? Is it the heart?” Dean leaned over her body, peering over your shoulder.

“Yeah, just like the rest. God, I should’ve told them to stay in tonight. I knew it wasn’t dead. I shot it, but I should’ve known, Dean.” You hung your head as tears filled your eyes. “This wouldn’t have happened if I had just kept them inside.” Guilt hung heavily in your voice.

“Hey, Y/N, this isn’t your fault. Whatever this is, it would’ve gotten anyone. I’m sorry about your friend.” Dean draped an arm over your shoulder and pulled you into a hug. “We’ll find it; we’ll gank it, sweetheart.” His voice was low and soothing.

“Gank?” You pulled back just enough to look at him with a confused expression.

“Kill. Kill it, princess.” The corners of his mouth pulled up in a small smile.

“I don’t just want to kill it, Dean. I want to make it suffer.” Venom laced your words as you dared to look at Karen’s contorted frame again.

You couldn’t look for too long. Burying your face in Dean’s shirt, you began to cry.

“Whatever you need. I’m by your side through this. Never thought I’d meet a cute little thing like you while I was on a case - and another hunter at that.” He smiled against your hair as he rubbed your back to calm you down.

“We - we should go. I’m sure the police are coming.” You leaned back and wiped your face with the back of your hand, sniffling.

“Oh, sweetheart, I  _am_ the police.” His grin spread across his face as he pulled a fake badge from his pocket and winked.

You shook your head and turned to leave the restroom. Before you exited completely, you turned back to Karen’s body.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” You whispered as you closed your eyes.

Your knees went weak at the depth of the situation, but you felt Dean’s arm around your waist to hold you steady. You leaned into him, sliding your arm around his back, and silently thanked him.

“Do you think it’s still here?” Your voice was low and shaky as you looked up at Dean.

“No, I don’t. It wouldn’t be stupid enough to stick around after its kill.” He did his best to assure you that whatever this thing was, it wasn’t still in the club.

When you walked on to the dance floor, you were in awe of how the setting had changed in the short time you’d spent away. The lights were on, people were gathered in small groups, whispering and watching you as you walked with Dean. You couldn’t stand to look at any of them, especially not your friends. Your eyes stayed on the floor, watching your feet as you took each step toward the door. You were going home with Dean tonight, but not for the reason you previously wanted.

* * *

Dean pulled his sleek black car into the parking lot of the same motel you’d been staying at. It didn’t surprise you - it was the only one in town.

“I have a room right across the parking lot. Thanks, Dean.” You tried your best to smile at him before turning to start walking to your rented room.

“Hey, no. No way I’m leaving you alone tonight.” He gripped your shoulder and spun you back to him. “You’re dealing with a lot, and I - we have to figure out what this thing is.” His tone was firm, and you knew there was no point in arguing.

You nodded at him and ducked under his arm as he wrapped it around your shoulders. He unlocked the door and opened the door. Taking a look around the room, you were surprised. It was laid out the same way yours was, but he’d definitely been here longer. There was a pile of clothes in the corner - at least a week’s worth of shirts. Books and papers were strewn across the small table near the door. Newspaper clippings, printed online articles, and ancient-looking pages from a book littered the space, a few even slipping on to the floor as air whooshed in behind you.

“What is all this? How long have you been here? Tracking this  _thing?”_ You glanced up at Dean from your seemingly-permanent position under his arm.

“Heard about it a few weeks back. I came into town a week ago. Night after the first victim hit the news.” He shrugged.

Your eyes widened in disbelief. He’d known about this longer than you had, and this was your hometown.

“We have to take this thing out, Dean.” You sat on the edge of the bed and looked at your hands in your lap.

“What are we taking out?” A new, deep voice came from the doorway, causing both you and Dean to go on the defensive. “Whoa, easy tiger.” He chuckled and looked at Dean.

“Sammy?” Dean’s entire body was overcome with shock. 

He reached behind him and pulled a flask from his back pocket. Splashing the man with the liquid from the flask, ‘Sammy’ laughed.

“Holy water, Dean? It’s really me. Let me have that knife?” He reached his hand out to you expectantly.

You swallowed hard and extended the knife to him.

“Silver, good.” He nodded and pressed the knife into his palm, proving he was unaffected by the metal.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed the man’s name and walked to wrap him in a hug.

You didn’t understand what was going on, but judging by the tears in Dean’s eyes, you had a lot of new information to take in.


	2. Chapter 2

“Looks like nothing has changed, huh Dean?” Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded toward you sitting on the edge of the bed. “Still go for the sexy little things in tight dresses?” He winked.

It wasn’t until he’d started making comments about you that you stopped yourself from removing your heels and turned your attention to Sam. You looked up at Sam and your eyes met his. Even though you were a hunter and used to feeling some sort of skepticism when meeting new people, your heart began racing when you saw Sam. It was a feeling you’d never had before - a combination of anxiety, fear, and doubt. You couldn’t put your finger on it, and you had never met Sam before, but somehow, you knew this wasn’t him.

“Wha- oh. I’m so sorry, Y/N. This is my brother, Sam.” Dean walked to you and extended his hand.

You had finished kicking out of your uncomfortable shoes. Almost reluctantly, you put your hand in his and stood. When you got to Sam, he didn’t make an attempt to shake your hand or formally introduce himself in any way. His eyes roamed over your body with a glint of desire behind them. You shuddered under his gaze and wrung your hands together.

“Dean, I sh- should go.” You didn’t hesitate to redirect your eyes from Sam’s face to Dean’s.

“No, no, stay. Sammy can help us with the case.” Dean reached out and held your hand, interlacing his fingers with yours.

Despite the heavy mood than loomed over the entire room, you felt a light flutter in your stomach at Dean’s touch. Your felt your cheeks heat up, and you knew you were blushing. You’d cried off most of your makeup, so there was nothing to prevent either of the men from seeing your newly pink face.

“Aw, Dean she likes you.” Sam crooned with a mocking tone.

You shot him a glare, and if looks could kill, Sam would’ve exploded on the spot. He laughed heartily, throwing his head back and enjoying how embarrassed you were.

“Sammy, what’s up with you?” Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to him in an attempt to calm your sudden anger.

“With me? Nothing, Dean. Ask your girl what’s up with her. She won’t stop staring at me. Maybe she’s gonna switch Winchesters for the night.” Sam’s smirk make your stomach churn.

In an instant, you made a bee-line for the bathroom, covering your mouth as you ran. Once you were in the bathroom with the door closed, you wretched and lost the contents of your stomach. Maybe it was the fact that you’d seen one of your only friends torn to shreds earlier in the night, or maybe it was the fact that this man seemed like he had no emotions or filter at all. Dean seemed to notice something wrong with Sam, too, and that made you even more uncomfortable.

* * *

You flushed the toilet and rinsed your mouth, silently thanking Dean for having mouthwash on the sink. When you turned the faucet off, you heard men talking outside the door. There was a new voice mingled with Sam and Dean’s, and you panicked. Throwing the door open, you rushed into the small motel room and seemed to interrupt a very important conversation. The three men stared at you, eyes wide.

“Hello [Y/N].” A deep voice came from the strange man.

“Who - who are you?” You were nervous.

“[Y/N], this is Castiel. He’s uh - he’s an angel.” Dean looked at you to gauge your reaction.

“An angel. First, I meet a - an incredibly good-looking hunter, then I meet his brother, whoever he is, and now I’m meeting an  _angel_. My life is unbelievable.” You rolled your eyes and shook your head, picked up your shoes, and walked toward the door.

You felt Dean’s hand on your arm, spinning you back to him. There were tears in your eyes, but you willed them away with a long blink.

“[Y/N], please listen. Cas just gave us some um, interesting news.” He looked at you, then at the floor.

“About what? Karen?” You were suddenly hopeful.

“No, no. I’m sorry. Not Karen, about Sam.” He still couldn’t look at you.

“What about him? News other than he’s been giving me the creeps all night?” You scowled at Sam.

“He told us the reason Sam’s acting the way he is, [Y/N].” Dean’s voice was shaking, and your worry for him only grew with every word.

You placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“What is it?” Your voice was soft and as soothing as it could be.

“You won’t believe me. I don’t even believe me. Sammy - he doesn’t have a soul.” Dean shook his head with teary eyes.

You felt your eyes grow wide as your mouth fell open. You wanted to speak, to find anything to say to Dean to help him through this, but there were no words coming.

“That’s why he’s been eyeing you all night, making those comments. I’m so sorry, [Y/N]. You don’t deserve to go through this tonight, not after all you’ve been through already.” A tear streaked down Dean’s face, and you hastily wiped it away.

You kept your hand cupping his jaw and grazed your thumb under his eye where the tear had been.

“Listen to me, Dean. You wouldn’t let me leave because you said I couldn’t deal with this alone. I am  _not_  going to let you deal with this on your own. Your brother doesn’t have a soul. I’m not sure what that means, but I’m going to be here until we figure it out. Understand me?” You held his face and made sure his eyes stayed on you.

Dean nodded and lifted a hand to grasp yours. Before you could realize what you were doing, you leaned in and kissed him. He kissed you back, but pulled away quickly.

“Not the time or place.” He gave you a small smile and winked, repeating your words from earlier in the night.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. You weren’t sure how this night had managed to get worse and then better, but you were thankful for the latter.

“You two done?” Sam’s voice came from behind Dean, again with a mocking tone.

Dean scoffed and turned to Sam. Castiel looked confused. You had some questions about the angel.

“So, an angel?” You spoke up, thinking now was the best time to get your answers.

“Yes, I am an angel of the Lord.” Castiel had absolutely no emotion, reminding you of Sam, and freaking you out a little.

“He’s got wings. It’s a little weird, but you’ll get used to it.” Dean smiled, his eyes wrinkling slightly around the edges.

“He’s got wings, Sam’s got no soul. Dean Winchester, I think you and I are finally the most normal people in a room.” You glanced at Dean and winked.

“You want the room to yourselves?” Sam scoffed this time.

“Dean, I have that other room across the lot. Sam could stay there, if he wants.” You shrugged and looked between the brothers.

“Good idea. Give you two some time to work out the very obvious sexual tension between you.” Sam was so sarcastic, so rude, and so incredibly correct.

Ever since the kiss you’d given Dean, you wanted more. You felt guilty for thinking about anything other than the tragedies that had hit both of you that night, but a distraction would have been nice.

“Sam, shut the hell up. You’re staying here. Both of you.” Dean motioned to you and his brother. “No one is going anywhere. We have two cases to work, now.” 

Sam nodded and sat down at the table, still littered with the papers involving the monster that brought Dean to town. You returned to your place on the edge of the bed and let the brothers share the space around the table. Castiel remained standing near the door.

You held out a hand and Dean passed you a stack of papers. You sifted through them, recognizing the names of the previous victims - you knew some of them from your growing up in the town.

Realizing there would be a headline tomorrow with your friend’s name gave you chills and made tears prick in your eyes. You sniffled, the only sound other than shuffling papers, and Dean’s eyes shot to you. He quickly joined you on the bed, his arm around you once again. You leaned into his side, resting your head where his neck met his chest, letting your tears fall.

“So get this…” Sam’s voice boomed through the quiet room as he looked up from his laptop.

“Sammy, just hold on.” Dean waved his free hand at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. The only sounds in the room was keyboard clicking, light breathing, and your crying. Dean was shushing you, rubbing your arm, telling you it would be alright.

“Dean, nothing about this is alright. I went to that club tonight to have a good time. I ended up losing someone to - to whatever the hell this  _thing_ is!” You tried not to yell, but you couldn’t help it.

Emotion took over your body, not allowing you to be in control. Sam glanced at you, and briefly, your eyes met, but you knew he felt no sympathy. He felt nothing, and that was actually terrifying you.

“I can’t do this, Dean. I can’t sit in this room and casually act like this is just another case. Your  _soulless brother_ is helping us. An  _angel_ is watching over us - literally. It’s all too much.” You sighed and pulled away from Dean.

“Look, [Y/N], this isn’t going to be easy. We’re going to find this thing, gank it, and get Sam’s soul back.” Dean’s voice was strong, but internally he was hoping to anything holy that he was right.

“Dean, Sam’s soul isn’t something you can just find and replace. It isn’t a puzzle piece.” Castiel spoke up for the first time since he’d introduced himself to you.

Both Sam and Dean turned toward Cas, eyebrows raised on each of their faces.

“What are you saying, Cas?” Dean’s voice was rough, almost angry.

“It won’t be easy to return Sam’s soul to his body. It won’t be easy for you, and it will be even harder for him to endure. It could kill him, Dean.” Cas spoke with little emotion, but you knew it was because he had no earthly concept of sorrow or empathy.

You’d never met an angel, but you had the feeling that Castiel was different. It seemed like he had a commitment to the Winchester brothers, but no one would ever speak about it.

“Cas, let’s work on one job at a time. [Y/N] needs closure. Let’s find and take this thing down, then we can take on Sam’s soul.” Dean waved his hand, motioning away the negative words about his brother.

Castiel nodded, then disappeared with a whoosh and fluttering noise. That would take some getting used to if you were going to be staying with the Winchesters for a while.

“I found something.” Sam spoke up again, still looking at his computer with furrowed brows.

“Spill.” You quickly stood and went to Sam’s side, tears still in your eyes.

“Forty-five years ago, six women went missing from this town. When their bodies were found, they were torn apart, hearts missing. Sound familiar?” He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at you.

“Karen was the sixth this time. It’s not taking them, just killing them. What changed?” You leaned down to look at Sam’s computer screen.

He muffled his laughter when he saw Dean’s eyes grow wide. You forgot how short your dress was, and how low the neckline fell. When you bent to read, you basically exposed yourself entirely to both brothers.

“Shit.” You muttered and stood up quickly, pulling your dress back down over your lacy underwear. “Hey, Dean? Happen to have any extra clothes?” You smiled, embarrassed.

He cleared his throat, nodded, and threw you a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

“Thanks. Keep that there, Sam! I’ll be right back.” You flew to the bathroom, changed, and returned to your place next to Sam.

When you leaned down to read the page again, you felt Dean’s hand on your back. He was being protective, making sure Sam knew that he couldn’t even try anything with you. Sam smirked knowingly.

“So-” You coughed and stood up straight, but Dean’s hand stayed on the small of your back. “Any ideas about what we’re hunting?” You glanced at Sam, then turned to Dean.

“What was Karen wearing? Any jewelry?” Sam began typing again.

“I don’t think so, maybe a necklace? Yeah, a locket. Her mom’s gold locket.” You nodded, remembering the sight of your friend laying on the floor.

“Dean.” Sam’s tone had changed.

Both brothers clenched their jaws as Sam turned the computer so you could all see the screen clearly.

“An  _incubus?”_  You gasped, reading the lore on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

“How? How is that even possible?” You managed to choke out your words.

“Says here an incubus takes on the form of an attractive man and seduces women. Then, after sex, it rips the hearts from their chests.” Sam’s eyes grew wide as he looked at you.

You swallowed hard as your eyes glanced up to Dean. You were looking for answers, suggestions - anything, really.

“This is kind of funny-” Sam started, but stopped after you shot a wicked glare at him. “Sorry, not ‘ha-ha’ funny, more like ‘how dumb can they be’ funny. They’re like sharks. Attracted to blood and things that  _sparkle.”_ He rolled his eyes and grinned. 

“Her necklace.” You whispered the words. “But blood?”

“Sammy, you said it seduces women and then takes their hearts, right?” Dean wrapped his arm around your waist completely, pulling you to him.

“Yeah, exactly. Y/N, think your friend was drunk enough to go with him? Drunk enough to maybe accidentally cut herself on something in the bathroom?” Sam raised an eyebrow at you.

“She was _so_ drunk. And had a guy attached to her all night…” You trailed off as you remembered what he looked like. “I saw him, Dean.”

“They take on a new form every time they surface, and if he’s following the six-women pattern, he’s done here. And he won’t look like that next time he rises, or whatever it is that he does.” Sam shut his laptop and pulled the newspapers to himself.

He skimmed the headlines, searching for anything you all might have missed.

“Wait.” His head shot up to you and Dean. “That was only the fifth woman. He’s got one more.” He thumbed through the papers again, stopping when he found the headline ‘ **Witness Gives Insight On Missing Women.’**

“Sammy-” You reached for the paper, but he pulled it back.

“It’s Sam.” His voice was harsh.

You nodded slowly and extended your hand, silently asking for the paper again. He handed it to you, and you let your eyes wander over the words of the witness.

‘ **He walked to me like he had a plan. His eyes looked red, but I thought it was just the lighting in the club. When he put his hand on my back, I jumped. I knew something wasn’t right, so I left. I swear I saw him follow me, but I didn’t see him after that. The next night, another girl turns up dead.’**

Staring at the page, you tried to find a name for the woman who came into contact with the monster and managed to escape. 

‘ **Anonymous source confirms that it is, in fact, a man killing these women.’**

“Damn it!” You threw the paper down and your fist followed it to the table, connecting with a loud bang. 

You winced in pain, pulling your hand back to your chest and cradling it with your other one. Dean spun you to him and grabbed your injured hand.

“Bend your fingers, all of them, one at a time.” He instructed, and you followed. “Not broken, good.” He dropped your hand gently.

_Thank God she’s okay._

“No name for the woman who survived. It could be anyone in this town.” You shook your head and looked at the floor.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean mumbled under his breath.

“But I saw him, Dean. He’ll still look the same as he did that night, right?” Looking to Sam for answers was new, but he seemed to be the fastest one to research.

Sam nodded, opening his laptop and typing quickly.

“He’ll look the same. Who knows when he’ll show again, though. There’s no pattern to it, no set number of nights in between, but the murders have all been getting closer together. If he’s keeping that up, it’ll be… tomorrow night.” Sam’s voice grew more firm as he spoke.

“Then we go back to the club. We find him, and we kill him.” Giving orders wasn’t something you usually did, especially to men you didn’t know.

“Sure, sweetheart. Anything you want.” Dean nodded his agreement, looking to Sam for his as well.

 _Damn, what? Anything she wants?_ Dean’s own words were confusing him, and his thoughts began revolving around anything and everything involving you.

Sam gave a sharp nod. Both brothers were on your side. You decided that you’d try to take the lead, considering you knew the most about the town, or at least you thought you did, until now.

“Hey, let’s get some rest. We’ll need it for tomorrow.” Dean’s suggestion hit you hard, and you suddenly felt your eyelids grow heavy.

You hummed a response and moved toward a bed while Dean went to brush his teeth, then you remembered this wasn’t your motel room.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Dean stood in front of the sink, letting his thoughts consume him.

_I shouldn’t feel this way. I’ve never felt this way, especially because I just met her. What the hell is going on with me?_

He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the darkened circles under his eyes. He was tired, but that was no excuse for letting words like ‘anything you want’ slip out of his mouth.

_I call everyone sweetheart, so why does my freakin’ heart skip a beat when she smiles after I say it to her? And when she cries, I think my heart breaks a little more with every tear. Jesus, who am I?_

He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it, trying to get himself out of the apparent daze he was in. After drying his face, he actually made good on his statement of brushing his teeth.

* * *

Back in the motel room, you managed to pull yourself out of your sleepy state long enough to make a decision and have a conversation with Sam.

“I’m gonna go back to my room. You and Dean need beds. I’ll be fine until morning.” You quickly changed direction and headed for the door.

Your hand had just hit the doorknob when you felt a hand on your lower back. You turned, expecting to see Dean, but Sam’s chest was in your line of sight.

“You’re staying here.” He whispered, not wanting Dean to hear him.

“Sam, I can’t. You have to sleep.” You turned away from him again, back to the door.

“Y/N, I don’t sleep. I haven’t slept since I came back.” He chuckled, mostly to himself.

“Back from where, Sam? What does this mean - you not having a soul?” Your tone matched his now, realizing Dean was in the bathroom but could probably still hear you.

“Back from hell.” Sam’s reply was so matter-of-fact that it took a minute to register with you.

“H- hell?” You couldn’t help the break in your voice.

“I spent a while there. Trapped with uh, Lucifer.” He glanced at you through his long eyelashes and smiled nervously. 

The conversation died when the bathroom door clicked and Dean emerged. He looked between you and Sam, and you knew he was silently asking his brother if everything was alright.

Sam replied verbally, “All good, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes found Sam’s hand still on your back, and the look he gave his brother could’ve terrified small children. It scared the hell out of you. Sam noticed it and removed his hand, smiling at you first, then at Dean. You felt the tension hanging in the room and decided to duck into the bathroom as quickly as you could, avoiding the coming conversation and possible argument between Sam and Dean.

* * *

From inside the bathroom, you heard the boys’ muffled voices.

“She was getting ready to leave. I stopped her, nothing else Dean, I swear.” Sam was on the defensive side of the argument.

“Right, that’s why you were  _touching her_?” Dean hissed his words out, very obviously pissed.

“Her hand was on the door - literally. What did you want me to do, let her go out there alone?” Sam was raising his voice.

“Listen, Sammy, I don’t know what the hell is going on here. You just got back from hell, you have no soul, and I’m already falling for some girl I just met!” Dean’s eyes went wide and then he grimaced when he realized he yelled all of it, including the last part. “Shit.” He grumbled, knowing you heard him.

You opened the bathroom door and walked out into the small motel room, going immediately to Dean. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to you, giving him a long and passionate kiss, seemingly not caring that Sam was in the room.

“I’m falling for you too, Dean.” You smiled as you pulled away.

His cheeks were pink, but he smiled down at you. “Good, princess.”

“Maybe I will take that extra room.” Sam snickered from his spot, still by the door. “Looks like you two need some time alone.” He raised an eyebrow and put his hand on the doorknob.

“Sam, stay. We still need your help.” You spoke up and put a hand on his arm.

His eyes darted to your hand, touching his skin, and then back to Dean’s face. Dean was staring at your hand too, and his jaw clenched. Dean’s eyes drifted up to meet Sam’s. He gave him a nod, and Sam told you he would stay.

“You have to rest, Sam. Whether you sleep or not, your body needs rest. Take a bed, I’ll sleep in the chair.” You looked to an old, probably not comfortable arm chair in the corner of the room, opposite the table.

You realized then that you cared about both brothers, even though you had just met them. Giving Sam your best smile, he nodded and flopped himself down on the bed closest to the door.

“Listen, Dean, I know it’s your thing, but I gotta sleep by the door. Gotta be the one to watch out for you, now.” Sam smiled.

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but you put a hand on his chest and shook your head when he looked down at you.

“Trust me, Dean. We’re better off.” Looking up at him, you gave him the same smile you had just given Sam.

“Right. You know you’re not sleeping in that chair, right, sweetheart?” He pulled you closer to him and kissed the top of your head.

You heard Sam scoff and turned just in time to see him roll his eyes.

“I won’t be asleep, so please don’t try anything.” He faked a gagging noise.

You laughed and sank into the bed you’d be sharing with Dean. He had changed into just a t-shirt and his briefs, and you had to will yourself not to keep looking down. After you’d gotten comfortable under the cheap blankets, you felt the bed sink behind you. You smiled as you closed your eyes and gasped when you felt an arm drape over your waist.

Letting yourself relax, you snuggled backward, closer to Dean, and drifted to sleep.

_Please, please don’t keep moving, sweetheart. I want this to stay innocent as long as it can, and if you keep wiggling that ass against me, I won’t be able to keep my thoughts innocent._

You began snoring softly and felt Dean’s arm pull you even closer to him.

_Castiel, I need an answer for this. Tomorrow, while she’s gone, please get your feathery ass down here and explain to me why the hell I feel like this about this girl - this woman. God, she’s a woman._

Dean shook his head and buried his face in your hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the almond shampoo you used, then let himself fall asleep, still holding you tighter than he’d ever held anyone.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to a cold and empty bed. You shot up to a sitting position, eyes frantically darting around the room until you realized the shower was running. Either way, one of the boys was missing.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” Sam’s voice boomed as he exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Your jaw probably hit the floor before you regained your composure. Behind you, the door to the motel room opened and Dean stepped in.

“Seriously? I leave and she’s sleeping, I come back and you’re  _naked?!”_  Dean was yelling again, go figure.

“I just woke up, Dean. He was showering. Bad timing is all.” You smiled at the older brother, doing everything in your power not to look at the younger one.

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut behind him. “Damn it, Sammy. Put on some clothes!” Dean tossed a duffel bag at Sam.

Sam laughed, shook his head, and returned to the bathroom. When he came back, he took his place at the table and opened his laptop again. He was almost addicted to research.

“Let’s eat, then we’ll work some more.” Dean tossed a breakfast sandwich at Sam and he effortlessly caught it, just above his laptop screen.

“Gotta find out what kills this thing, Dean.” He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Sam held the sandwich in one hand and scrolled with the other. Dean sat next to you on the end of the bed and pulled two sandwiches and some hash browns from a paper bag. Handing you one, he quickly unwrapped the other and dug in.

You finished your breakfast and pulled the other chair next to Sam’s. He glanced at you and smiled before bringing up new information on the computer.

“Lore says it can only be killed one way.” His statement seemed unfinished, but he didn’t continue.

You raised an eyebrow at him and Dean did the same. Both you and Sam giggled when you noticed the similar expression.

“Speak up, Samuel.” Dean waved his hand as if to tell him to talk faster.

“You have to make the incubus fall in love.” You spoke for Sam as you walked over and read from the webpage.

“Great. Perfect. It’s going after women and two dudes have to make it fall in love.” Dean threw his hands up.

“Dean, use me.” You spoke softly, but your tone was firm.

You returned to him and had your hand resting on his forearm and you were staring into his eyes.

“Now is not the time.” He misunderstood your request.

“That’s not what I meant, Dean.” You couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ll lure the damned thing in and get it to fall in love with me. Apparently, I’m good at making guys fall quickly.” You winked.

“No way, sweetheart. I will  _not_ let you put yourself at risk.” He shook his head firmly.

_I can’t, I won’t let her get hurt. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her. Wait, WHAT?_

“It’s the only choice we have.” You cupped his jaw with your hand and forced him to look at you.

Dean turned his face out of your grip and held his head in his hands.

“She’s right, Dean. She’s a hunter, she’ll be alright.” Sam spoke up from his seat behind you.

“Last night, you said ‘Anything you want,’ and I’m holding you to that.” You stood and threw your hand on your hip. “You’re gonna have to stay back, babe. I can’t let you watch me make another man fall in love with me.” Your hand was on Dean’s shoulder now.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean’s apparently signature phrase fell from his lips as he stood, walked to the mini fridge across the small room, and grabbed a beer.

“Dean, it’s 9am.” Sam laughed a little, but gave his brother a concerned look.

“Listen, Sammy, you’re the one with no soul here. Let up a little, will ya?” Dean downed half the beer in his first gulp.

“Dean this is serious. You can’t be drunk when we get to the club. They won’t even let you in.” You were right, but Dean wouldn’t listen.

“No, I don’t care. I won’t let you go in alone, and I need alcohol if I’m going to watch this unfold.” He was pacing, probably creating a permanent track on the old carpet.

“I won’t be alone. Sam is coming with me.” You shot Sam a small smile, which he returned.

“Absolutely not. I will not have my soulless brother running around with my girlfriend while she tricks a freakin’ incubus into loving her!” He slammed his fist against the wall, punching a hole in the plaster.

He pulled his hand back and sucked in air. His knuckles were bleeding. You were silently thankful that they had chosen their room instead of yours last night - they’d be shelling out some extra cash to cover that damage for sure.

You repeated the same process with him that he did for you earlier, making him bend his fingers to check that they weren’t broken. When he winced at making a fist, you made him sit on the edge of the bed so you could bandage his hand.

“I’m s’posed to be takin’ care of you, sweetheart.” He smirked as you secured the bandage.

“Yeah, well apparently you get a little rowdy when it comes to me. Just stay here, please?” You leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Sure. Anything you want.” He repeated his own words from the night before, this time in a mocking tone.

You smiled and stood up, then leaned down to kiss him again. Before you stood up again, you whispered in his ear.

“Don’t think I missed you calling me your girlfriend, either.” Standing, you grabbed your shoes and dress from the night before and headed for your own motel room to shower and get ready for the hunt.

* * *

After your shower, you dried and curled your hair before putting makeup on. You opted for the same dark red lipstick from your first night at the club, the same black heels, and pulled on your little black dress. You were thankful you’d overpacked and gave yourself another night’s worth of club attire. You walked across the gravel lot to Sam and Dean’s room and knocked lightly on the door. Sam opened the door and looked you up and down.

“Damn, you sure you want to try and lure this thing in looking like that?” Sam licked his lips.

“Yes, Sam. We’re going, but not if you keep looking at me like that.” You shoved his shoulder playfully and walked inside.

Dean was seated at the table, still reading old newspaper articles. He glanced up and when he saw you, he swallowed hard.

_Shit. I can’t do this - can’t let her go, not with Sammy and not after this thing._

“Y- You look amazing.” He stood and walked to you, speaking and trying to push away his thoughts.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself - even in those torn jeans.” You winked at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “No kissing, you’ll smudge my lipstick.” 

Dean sighed and pecked your cheek before whispering something in your ear. Your cheeks became flushed, and Sam saw it even through your makeup.

“Let’s go, before he rips your clothes off right here in front of me.” Sam held the door open and nodded outside.

Dean kissed your forehead, told you to be careful, and watched as you walked out the door.

“Hey, Sam.” Dean called to his brother as you walked toward the car.

“What’s up?” Sam turned back, lingering in the doorway.

“Keep an eye on her. I’m scared, Sam.” Dean’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at the floor.

“I know. Of course, Dean. I got your girl.” He clapped his brother’s shoulder and turned to leave.

_My girl. She’s my girl._

Dean felt his heart swell at the thought of you belonging to him, being his.

You waited for Sam just outside the door. He walked out and smiled at you. As soon as the door latched, you felt Sam swat your ass, and it took everything you had not to punch him in his adorable face. You never let men treat you like this.

“Sam, this is business.” Your voice was stern.

“Right, pleasure comes later.” He winked and opened the passenger door to the Impala, letting you climb inside.

You rolled your eyes as you sat, staring out the window and refusing to look at Sam. He started the car, and the two of you pulled out of the parking lot and rolled toward the club.

The second you pulled into the parking spot at the club, you saw a bright red sports car that you recognized from the first night you’d gone there. You felt a chill run up your spine as you watched the man climb out of the driver’s seat and walk to the bouncer. Your throat went dry as he walked inside. Not taking your eyes off the building, even for a second, you reached back and laid your hand on Sam’s arm.

“Sam, that’s him. He killed those women. He killed my friend.” You inhaled, opened the door, and walked toward the club.


	4. Chapter 4

“We have to go in, Sam.” You turned back to him with a shaky voice.

“[Y/N], wait. We need a plan of attack first.” Sam’s hand grabbed yours and pulled you back toward him.

“We have a plan, Sam. I go in, I make him fall in love, we send his freaky ass back to hell - dead.” You tugged on your own hand, trying to pull it from Sam’s grip, to no avail.

“Just hold on one damn minute!” He yelled and you looked at him wide-eyed.

You swallowed and nodded slowly. Admittedly, Sam scared you. He grunted and started thinking aloud.

“So, you want to just walk in there and hope he doesn’t seduce you like he did all the others? How do we even know if you’ll be his target? He could be going for any of the women in there, no matter how much sexier you are than them.” He winked at his last words and let go of your hand.

“Sam, please. I know what he looks like. I’m gonna find him and seduce  _him_ before he can try with me.” You looked down and adjusted your breasts, making them pop out of your plunging neckline even more.

Sam coughed, but didn’t take his eyes from you. Looking up, you laughed at him.

“Sorry, Sammy.” You continued laughing and turned your body away from him as you noticed him adjusting himself in his pants.

“It’s Sam.” His hand gripped your forearm, making you spin around and look at him.

As you opened your mouth to speak, he leaned over and captured your lips in a searing kiss. You squealed into his mouth, trying to get away from his lips. His hand wrapped around the back of your neck and held your face to his, not allowing you to back out. After what felt like forever, he pulled away from you to breathe.

“Sam…” You pulled your lipstick from your purse along with a tissue.

You leaned down to use the mirror on the Impala. Cleaning up the smudges around your lips, you reapplied the deep crimson to your partially swollen lips.

“Dean won’t ever know, got it?” His voice was firm, strict.

“Of course. I wouldn’t do that to him. You shouldn’t ha- have kissed me, Sam.” You were nervous, and you weren’t sure why.

“Shouldn’t have, but I did. You shouldn’t have pushed your chest out at me like that.” He smirked.

“Shouldn’t have, but I did.” You mocked him and returned the wicked grin he was giving you. “Alright, I’m going in now before you do something else we’ll both regret.” You pushed yourself off of the side of the car.

“I don’t regret anything, babe.” He called out to you as you rolled your eyes and scoffed.

You walked toward the building, your heels clicking and echoing into the darkness of the night. It was cold, so you shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself for warmth. Sam saw you and wished for a second that you had opted to take a sweater or something, knowing Dean would kill him if he found out you were suffering even the slightest.

You flashed a smile to the bouncer, not even bothering to pull your ID out of your purse, and he opened the door for you. Sam watched as you turned back to him slightly and threw a small smile over your shoulder to him. It was your attempt at telling him you’d be okay, and he understood. He sent Dean a message saying you were inside and that the night was about to get interesting.

* * *

Inside, the music was thumping just like it had been two nights ago. You scanned the crowd as you walked to the bar to get your first - hopefully only - drink of the night. When you spun to go to the dance floor, you felt a hand on your arm. You turned to meet the eyes of the man who the arm belonged to, and it was the same man who had killed Karen and four other women before her. You were face to face with the incubus.

His hair was dark, his eyes a combination of every color - similar to Sam’s, you thought - and he was  _tall._ You knew almost instantly why women were taken with him so easily.

“Well, hello.” His velvet-smooth voice came from his evil, but so perfectly formed, mouth.

“Hi.” You pushed your nervousness away and smiled at him, giving him your sexiest eyes while you sipped your drink.

“You’re going to dance?” He nodded toward the crowd of people rubbing against one another, your generation’s form of dancing.

“I planned on it. Care to join me?” You winked and started to turn away from him.

“After you.” He held his arm out and waited for you to lead him to the floor.

You danced together, making sure you caught his eyes as much as you could, holding his gaze and boring into him with your seductive looks. He held your hips and kept your body against his. He bought you drink after drink, but you’d passed them off to younger girls while he wasn’t looking. You didn’t want to be drunk while you were working this case.

Your back was against his chest as you swayed to the music with him. You turned your head slightly and the second it was turned just far enough, his lips were on yours. Your first instinct was to pull away, but your brain took over and your end goal was in the forefront of your brain. You had to make him fall in love.

You turned to face him completely, pressing your chest against his and kissing him back with passion. You glided your tongue over his body lip as his hand pushed against your lower back, bringing you impossibly closer to him. You felt overwhelmingly turned on and it scared you. You couldn’t let him get to you before you got to him.

Knowing the rest of the crowd was dancing the same way, you decided to grind your hips into him - and against him. He groaned against your lips and gripped your hips tighter, never breaking the kiss. You pulled away a second later to take a breath. When you did, you looked into his eyes - they were glowing red. you gasped and clapped a hand over your mouth.

“You think I didn’t know who you were?” He smiled wickedly at you.

“Who I am…?” You played dumb.

“You’re a hunter. You’re with the Winchesters.” He hissed.

“Winchester? Like the gun?” You put on your best valley girl voice.

He rolled his eyes at you. He knew you were faking obliviousness. 

“Darling, listen to me, I know who you are. You want to kill me. You’ll be pleased to know that it’s the closest to impossible that I’ve ever seen.” His smirk sent a chill up your spine.

You didn’t know Sam had come into the club shortly after you did. He made a promise to Dean, and, soulless or not, he wasn’t going to break that promise. It was Sam’s job to keep you safe for the night. If things started to look sketchy, he was supposed to step in and pull you out of harm’s way. He looked up from his drink as the incubus’s eyes flashed red. Sam went into hunter mode.

He slammed his drink on the bar and stood up to go for you. He was swept up in the sea of women, a few of them making it a point to grind against him. He shoved them away, pushing through them toward you. By the time he got to where you were, you were gone. He panicked, calling your phone three times before cursing and storming out of the building.

“[Y/N]! Where the hell-” He was cut off by your scream. “Damn it!” He whipped around and ran in the direction where the sound came from.

You screamed his name and Dean’s, praying that someone would hear you. The monster had taken you to a little shed out behind the club. You always thought it was where they kept the landscaping supplies and rock salt for the winter. Apparently, it was just an empty shack and the incubus had taken to using it for his victims.

“Sammy!” You shrieked when you heard his voice.

The incubus, whose vessel’s name you’d come to find out was Tyler, growled as his grip on your arms tightened. You whimpered at the feeling of his nails digging into your skin. Every bone in your body suddenly ached for Dean, so you screamed his name.

Sam busted through the door of the shed, demon-killing-knife in hand. Tyler let out a devilish cackle.

“Pathetic. You think that thing will work on  _me?”_  His voice was laced with venom.

“It won’t kill you, but boy will it send you into a world of hurt.” Sam swiftly stabbed Tyler through the heart, causing a loud scream and flash of orange light to emanate throughout the small room.

You both shielded your eyes from the bright light. Once it was gone, Tyler’s body crumpled on the floor. Tears were streaming down your face, and Sam pulled you into a tight hug before holding you at arm’s length and wiping them away.

“Hey, let’s get you back to Dean.” Sam’s voice was somehow more soothing than it had been before you’d left him at the car.

You sniffled and nodded, wiping your own face.

“Thank you, Sammy.” You whispered as he tucked you under his arm and pulled you into him.

“I promised Dean I’d keep his girl safe. C’mon.” He opened the car door for you and helped you climb in.

“I’m his girl now?” You smiled at the thought of Dean calling you his girl.

“You’ve always been his girl. Some uh, developments were made while you were doing your seducing tonight.” Sam chuckled nervously and started the car.

“What kind of developments are we talking here, Sam?” You were overcome with a feeling of uneasiness.

“I’ll let Dean tell you.” He patted your arm, driving toward the motel.

* * *

Dean heard the car pull into the lot and ran to the door, flinging it open. He watched as Sam lifted you from the car and held you up as you limped toward him.

“Jesus, Sammy. I asked you to watch out for her.” Dean wrapped your other arm around his shoulder and helped Sam lead you to the bed.

They sat you down before Sam went to the bathroom to get a warm rag to clean you up. Tyler had done some serious damage, and you hadn’t realized until you got to the room. Your head was cut open from him bashing it against the wall, demanding to know where Sam and Dean were.

Your mind flashed back to the shed. Tyler had threatened to rip your heart out after giving one last chance to tell him. His claws shot out of where his fingernails should’ve been. He dug them into your chest, closing them slowly around your heart. That’s when Sam walked in and saved your sorry ass. You still didn’t know how to thank him for that.

You were pulled from your thoughts when Dean pressed the damp cloth against your forehead. It stung, and that’s when you realized Sam had soaked it with alcohol and water.

“Damn it, Sam.” You cursed under your breath.

Dean laughed.

“Wasn’t him, sweetheart.” His words made you smile, despite the pain.

“Oh, excuse me. Damn it,  _Dean.”_  You smirked at him and rolled your eyes.

He returned your smile before applying the cloth again. You hissed in a sharp breath and winced.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He took your hand. “Squeeze if you need to.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand, trying to soothe you.

“Shouldn’t I be tougher than this? I’m a friggin’ hunter for God’s sake.” You huffed in exasperation.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. We’ve all been there. Cas had to fix me up my fair share too.” Sam spoke up from the corner where he was researching - again.

“Right, Cas. Your angel friend.” You still weren’t used to that.

“Yeah, our angel friend.” Dean smiled as he bandaged your head. “There, all better, baby.” He moved up and kissed your forehead, opposite your wound.

“Thank you.” You blushed and smiled at him. “Hey, so Sam said there are some developments?” Your eyebrow raised at the memory of Sam’s words.

“Wha- oh.” He flushed red.

“Tell her, Dean. I didn’t want to.” Sam grinned.

“Can someone please just tell me!” You were impatient at this point.

“Cas came by earlier. He uh, had some news.” Dean looked at the ground nervously.

“What was his news, Dean?” You laid your hand on his arm.

“He told me we’re uh - we’re soulmates, [Y/N].” He scuffed his boot across the floor.

“We’re  _what?”_ Your voice was unsteady.

“Soulmates…” He trailed off, still afraid to look into your eyes.

“How is that p- possible?” You moved back to your spot sitting on the end of the bed.

“Not sure. Cas told me that as soon as you meet your soulmate, you start feeling things like you never have before. I didn’t tell you, but I was - was feeling things for you from the minute I met you. I’ve never felt like this before, [Y/N]. I think Cas is right. You’re my - my soulmate.” Dean knelt in front of you, placing a hand on your face, cupping your cheek and looking into your eyes.

“Earlier, when I was in trouble, when Sam saved me, all I wanted was you, Dean. Cas is right.” You leaned in and kissed him.

The second your lips met, you felt sparks. Not the theoretical sparks everyone talks about in movies, actual sparks. Electricity flickered between your lips and Dean’s.

“’Scuse me.” Sam cleared his throat and spoke up.

You pulled away from Dean and giggled.

“Sorry, Sammy. Dean, please tell me I wasn’t the only one who felt that.” You looked at him hopefully.

“I felt it too, sweetheart.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you to him, putting his arm around your waist.

“That’s what it feels like huh? Knowing that you’re kissing your soulmate?” You blushed and batted your lashes at him.

“Guess so.” He smiled and kissed your head.

“Well, I’m definitely taking that extra room tonight. You didn’t check out yet, right [Y/N]?” Sam closed his laptop and stood.

“I didn’t. Take it, Sam.” You waved your hand toward the door, motioning for Sam to leave, and never letting your eyes leave Dean’s. “Keys are in my purse. Grab ‘em and go.” You couldn’t wait to get Dean alone.

“Jeez, I save your cute little ass and you kick me out.” Sam winked at you when you finally looked at him.

“Sam!” You squeaked and threw your shoe at him.

“Sorry, sorry! I guess not having a soul means I don’t exactly understand the whole  _soul_ mate thing?” He shrugged and opened the door.

“Have a good night, Sammy.” Dean called as his brother walked outside.

“My night won’t be anywhere close to as good as yours.” He chuckled and let the door close behind him.

“Damn right it won’t be.” Dean immediately crashed his lips into yours and spun you so your back was toward the bed.

He pushed you gently by your hips, pulling back when you flinched. Tyler had hurt you more than you thought, and in places that weren’t visible.

“Damn it, let me see.” Dean let you sit and take your dress off.

His eyes went wide when he saw your matching black lace panties and bra.

“You’re gonna kill me, sweetheart.” He raked his eyes over your figure.

“You gotta stop calling me that. It makes my insides flutter.” You blushed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,  _sweetheart_.” He smirked, knowing he was getting to you.

“Dean, patch me up and give me a bottle of whiskey so I don’t feel the pain. I don’t want you to have to hold back tonight because you’re afraid of hurting me.” You winked and reached back to unhook your bra.

He reached behind you and wrapped his hand around yours, shaking his head.

“Please let me fix you up before you distract me.” His smile never left his face.

“As you wish.” Your voice was low, laced with desire.

He licked his lips and went to get his first aid kit. When he returned to you, you were laid back on the bed, almost naked. He could hardly control himself, but he swallowed hard and started cleaning the open wounds on your ribs and hips.

“Roll over.” His voice was rough, and you instantly knew what seeing you like this was doing to him.

“Of course, baby.” Using the same tone as before, you did as he said.

“Jesus, he got you good.” Dean used your injuries as a distraction from your attempts to just get him in bed.

“Yeah, he did.” You winced as he laced a needle through one of the deeper cuts, sewing your skin back together. “Fuck!” You hissed, causing Dean to pass you the whiskey you asked for earlier. “Thanks.” You muttered, drinking quickly.

“Whoa, easy. I can’t watch you drink yourself into oblivion.” He pulled the bottle from your lips and replaced it with his own.

You rolled over, sighed into his kiss, and let your body relax on the bed. Dean crawled over you, his hands on either side of your body, kissing you like his life depended on it.

“Dean. I’m still bleeding all over the bed.” You mumbled against his lips and laughed.

“Son of a bitch…” He hopped off of you and made quick work of stitching and bandaging you the rest of the way. “Did I miss anything?” He ran his hand over your back, checking for any other cuts.

“All good.” You smiled and curled your finger in the air, silently beckoning him toward you.

His grin grew, showing dimples that you hadn’t yet noticed. You felt a pang of guilt at the thought that you didn’t really know much about him. A calm washed over you shortly after. Being his soulmate meant you had the rest of your lives to figure everything out about him. Your thoughts ran wild, thinking about forever with Dean.

He noticed your brief distant look and silently wondered what you were thinking about. He was trying to wrap himself around the fact that the two of you were literally meant to be together. Forever. He’d barely even been in love before, and now here you were - his soulmate, the person he was meant to be with, destined by the heavens - laying on a bed and practically begging him to make love to you.

“Dean, c’mere.” Your voice was dripping with lust.

“Coming, baby.” He whispered and stalked toward you.

You closed your eyes and felt the bed dip around you. When you opened your eyes, you were met with amazingly green eyes. It was like you’d never seen color until that moment. You gasped as Dean kissed you, his tongue immediately prodding at your lips, begging for entrance. You obliged and let his tongue explore your mouth.

His hands were all over your body, gently caressing your newly stitched wounds. Your eyebrows scrunched as his fingertips drifted over the deepest cut. He felt the change in your face and pulled back to look at you.

“I’m sorry. We’ll stop.” He started to move to beside you.

“Don’t even think for a second that I want you to stop. Get back here.” You grabbed his shirt and pulled him to back on top of you. “As much as I love these shirts on you, I promise I'll like it better when you’re not wearing anything.” You tugged on the bottom of his Henley as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth.

He took the hint and pulled on the collar of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Your eyes grazed over his entire body, taking in every inch of the most perfect man you’d ever seen. You moaned involuntarily, causing him to smile. He pushed his hand under your back, grasping your bra and unhooking it with a single skillful hand. You moaned again, this time into his mouth. He laughed against your lips.

“Dean…” His name fell from your lips as he kissed down your neck and across your chest.

He bit down on the edge of your bra, pulling it away from your skin and exposing you to the cold air. Goosebumps covered your body at the chill and at the thought of Dean seeing you naked.

“You are  _beautiful_.” His voice was a combination of sweet and sexy.

“Thank you.” You blushed and smiled up at him.

“I can’t believe someone like you is destined to be mine forever.” He let the words slip out before he could even think about what he was saying.

His eyes grew wide and he averted them from yours. He apologized over and over, moving from above you to next to you.

“Dean, don’t apologize. You’re right. And I can’t believe it either, but we get eternity together.” You turned to face him and placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed your thumb over it soothingly.

“Forever, eternity, until the end of days… That doesn’t scare you?” He shook his head.

“Of course it does. But I know that I’m going to get through it with you. We’re hunters, Dean. We know how to fight, and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.” You placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Yeah. Yeah, right.” He nodded, but his eyes still didn’t meet yours.

“Dean, we’ll make it work. No matter how long forever is, it’ll be you and me.” You kissed him again, longer this time, and more passionately.

He sighed and moaned against your lips. You felt his body relax by your side.

“Can we finish what we started?” You whispered against his neck.

He hummed and nodded. Climbing back above you, he never let his lips leave yours, save for a millisecond break every now and then to breathe. The two of you moved together - him grinding himself down into you while you arched up into him. The clothes quickly fell to the floor, leaving you both completely naked against one another.

Dean made love to you like you’d never experienced before. The thought crossed your mind a few times that it was because he was your soulmate, but his incredible body, movements, and sounds rattled any other thoughts from your head.

The minute the two of you connected with simultaneous orgasms, you knew the soulmate theory was true - you and Dean were truly meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean blinked slowly as he stirred awake. He turned and looked at you, nothing but admiration in his eyes. His arm was over your waist, so as he watched you sleep, he pulled you closer. You sighed and groaned sleepily, snuggling deeper into his chest.

“Do we  _have_  to?” You mumbled against his skin.

He laughed and nodded. “We have work to do. And if I know my brother, which I think I still might, he’s awake and about to barge in here with coffee. All smiley and happy that it’s morning…” He grumbled.

You rolled on to your back, groaning again, louder this time. Dean’s arm lingered on your waist, tucked safely under the sheet that covered both of your naked bodies. His touch set your skin on fire. He set his eyes on you, not allowing himself to look away, wanting to soak in every inch of your skin and commit it to his memory.

“Dean, we need to get up.” You breathed your words, unable to find the strength to speak.

“If I could stay here with you forever, I would.” He moved his face toward yours and formed his lips around yours in a gentle kiss.

“You’re very sweet, but I need to shower,” you said, pulling your body from under his grasp.

“Y/N. I lo- left my bag in there. Could you bring it out before you lock the door?” He sighed after he asked you.

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” You wrapped the sheet around you and made your way to the bathroom. 

You brought Dean’s bag back to him, setting it on the end of the bed and smiling before turning and going back into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the lock click, he slammed his head against the pillow, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw.

_Son of a bitch! I was so close. What stopped me?_ Dean’s thoughts flooded his head. He was going to tell you he loved you, but something in his mind kept him from saying it. He was pissed - at himself. He so badly wanted to let you know exactly how he felt. He made a decision then and there - he would tell you the very next opportunity he had.

* * *

You walked from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following you.

“Jeez, I knew you were hot but  _damn_.” Sam laughed from his seat at the table.

“Sam! When did you get here?!” You pulled your towel tighter around your torso. “You have to stop saying things like that. Where’s Dean?” Your eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for him.

“He went over to your room. Said you were taking too long.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Damn it. I was planning on wearing his clothes.” You smirked, grabbing your bag.

You went back into the bathroom, got dressed, and walked back out.

Sam’s eyes widened at your clothing choice. You were wearing a tight black tank top and your tightest pair of skinny jeans. Your bare feet padded toward the bed. You sat, slipping on your socks and black leather boots.

“No wonder you caught Dean’s eye…” Sam tried to speak so you wouldn’t hear him, but you shot him a glare, and he knew he failed.

“Sam, I’m serious. It’s not fair to Dean when you say things like that. It makes him so  _pissed,”_ you said, eyes widening as you got the last words out.

“Has he told you?” Sam extended his hand, giving you a coffee cup and then tossing three creams and two sugars at you.

“… No, he hasn’t. He’s never told me how he feels at any time, but I know when he’s mad. I know when he’s scared and when he’s happy. This morning, when we were laying in bed, he was buzzing with  _something,_ but I’ve never felt it before, so I couldn’t put my finger on it.” You shook your head.

“You can  _feel_ his emotions?” Sam blinked slowly.

“I guess so. Think Cas will be able to explain this?” You sipped your coffee, trying to find a distraction from your most recent discovery.

“Probably. You said his name, so he should be here any second. Then we can ask.” Sam looked up, expecting the angel to appear.

“Ask what?” Dean poked his head through the door. “Damn, baby. I can’t let you dress like that in front of Sammy when I’m not around.” He winked and threw one of his plaid shirts at you.

You grinned. That was your plan the whole time. You pulled the shirt on, rolling the sleeves halfway up your arms and adjusting your tank top underneath. You left Dean’s shirt unbuttoned.

“What did you need to ask Cas?” He cleared his throat and managed to pull his eyes away from you.

“Just how it’s possible that she can-” Sam started, but you yelled, completing the sentence.

“That I can hear so well! I heard when you shut the shower off all the way across the parking lot.” Your eyes shot invisible daggers at Sam.

He smiled, then looked at the ground, snickering.

“You heard that?” His eyes grew wide.

You nodded quickly, hoping he was actually believing this. Out of nowhere, you heard a faint ruffling sound and knew Castiel had finally shown up.

 _Great timing, Wings._  You were angry he hadn’t come before Dean came back. You needed answers. You smiled to yourself, deciding that you’d call him Wings moving forward.

“I heard you calling me. I’m sorry for not appearing sooner. I’m in the middle of some turmoil with my brothers and sisters.” Cas’ face was almost as serious as his tone.

“Yeah, we get it, you’re in trouble.” You grumbled, outwardly showing your anger.

“Oh love, take it easy on him, he’s drained.” A new voice came from behind you.

You whirled around, blurring your vision slightly, before you were facing a man much shorter than the three you’d met already. He was dressed in an all black suit, had dark hair and dark eyes.

“Excuse me, who are  _you?”_  You reached for the knife you’d slipped into your back pocket.

“No need for weapons, deary.” He grinned at you, giving you an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

You noticed Dean put a hand over his own stomach and you suddenly realized that he could feel what you felt as well.

“Crowley,” Sam said, nodding toward him.

“Ah, Moose. You look surprisingly well for your most recent endeavors with your dear Lucifer.” His smile sent shivers up your spine. “Squirrel, you look well. Happy, even. I assume your heavenly match has something to do with that.” He raised his eyebrows and motioned to you with his head.

You walked to Dean, letting him wrap his arm around your waist as you tucked yourself into his side.

“Let me ask again -  _who are you?”_  You hissed the words, giving your meanest glare to the stranger.

“Why, I’m the king of Hell, darling! You mean you haven’t told her about me?” Crowley’s eyes found Dean.

Dean’s eyes were locked on you. Crowley obviously noticed and scoffed at the sight.

“Well, I’ve come here because I’ve heard rumors that my  _favorite_  demon is prowling around this good-for-nothing town.” He waved his hand around in the air.

“The incubus…” You breathed the words quietly.

“The very same!” Crowley’s eyes lit up at your words.

“We sent him back to Hell.” Sam was very matter-of-fact.

“You couldn’t have, he’s not been back since his resurfacing. He’s here somewhere. My personal witch’s locator spell brought me right here, to this  _quaint_  little area. It would take an angel blade and a demon blade sinking into him at the same time to send him back permanently.” He rolled his eyes, knowing that was nearly impossible.

“Tyler was faking. He knew this would happen. He can’t find Sam because Cas warded him, but I’m free game. Now the king is here, he’ll show his face for sure.” Your realizations were pouring out in whispers. 

“Hey, talk to me, Y/N.” Dean put his free hand on your opposite shoulder and spun you to look at him.

“Dean, I need a minute. Cas?” You walked outside, the angel following close behind.

“Shit…” Dean muttered as you closed the door behind you.

* * *

“First thing’s first - Dean’s my soulmate, right?” You raised your eyebrows at him before he nodded. “Okay, and that’s  _fine,_ I guess. But does that also explain why I know when he’s feeling overwhelmingly angry or upset or happy?” You tried to keep your voice quiet, but when you were curious, you tended to also become slightly angry.

It was the hunter in you. Interrogation often led to arguments, so your voice naturally raised as you continued asking Castiel questions.

“That’s interesting, I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Cas’ brow furrowed.

“I think he can feel what I feel, too. Earlier, Crowley made me feel uncomfortable. It was like there was a knot in my stomach. Then I saw Dean hold his own stomach like it hurt. Cas, please.” You were begging for answers.

“That’s nothing Heaven did to you.” You recognized the voice that came from behind you.

“Tyler,” you said, again reaching for your knife.

“I made sure I figured out exactly which one of these terrible brothers was your soulmate. I saw the tall one with you last night, he rescued you, but you were yelling both of their names. You didn’t check your purse very well last night after you got home.” He snapped his fingers and a hex bag appeared in the palm of his hand. “It’s pretty easy when you make it so.” His sly grin made your stomach churn. 

It was the same smile he’d given you at the club, and right before he started cutting into your body. Inside, Dean felt your nausea and bolted out the door to meet you. When he saw Tyler, he pulled his gun out and shot him between the eyes without hesitation.

Tyler  _laughed._

 _“_ A bullet? Dean Winchester, I expected more from you.” His voice saying Dean’s name made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

“There you are, pet.” Crowley walked to Tyler and hugged him. “You must finish your romping around up here. You’re causing quite a stir.” He shook his head.

“You see, sir, I  _tried_ to finish it off with this pretty little thing here, but her Winchester soulmate made that a little difficult. I had to know which one it was, so I spelled her to feel his emotions - and him to feel hers as well.” He grinned again, looking between you and Dean.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grunted and lunged for Tyler again, only to be thrown back against the concrete exterior of the building.

“Dean!” You ran to him and held his head in your hands.

“I’m good. That twisted mother-” He was cut short by a scream.

Tyler had taken another girl hostage on his way to you. He held her up by her hair, letting you see the fear in her eyes.

“Let her go!” You stood, knowing Sam or Cas would be with Dean momentarily.

“I’m ready to make a deal,” Tyler said.

“You want me? You got me.” You stepped toward Tyler and felt panic wash over you - but it wasn’t yours, it was Dean’s.

“Y/N, stop! I love you!” Dean’s voice was louder than he expected.

Sam turned to look at Dean, a confused expression on his face. Your heart felt like it would pound out of your chest.

“You…  _what?”_  Your eyes grew wide as you slowly walked back to Dean.

“I love you. I tried to tell you this morning, but I’m an  _idiot_  and decided it could wait. Nothing can wait with the lives we live, Y/N. You need to know, I love you.” He had reached for your hand and wrapped his around it.

“Dean I-” You couldn’t find the words.

“I don’t need you to say it. I just need to know that you won’t go with him, won’t risk your life to make this  _demon_  happy.” He snarled the end of his sentence.

“Dean, I’m right here.” You let your hand rise to rest on his cheek.

“I’ll settle for the angel. That would be fun, wouldn’t it?  _Two_ angels in Hell?” Tyler laughed, disgustingly pleased with the idea of dragging Castiel to the depths of Hell with him.

“Absolutely not.” You stepped in front of Cas, hand still linked with Dean’s.

Cas is  _family.”_ Dean spoke almost in unison with you.

“Isn’t this adorable. A united front against me.” His laugh echoed off the few cars in the otherwise empty lot.

“You’re not taking anyone.” You spoke with confidence behind your voice. 

 _Where did that come from?_  You shook your head.

The innocent girl had disappeared, Tyler mumbling something about being tired of hearing her scream. You imagined he was keeping her in the same shed where he’d kept you. You silently vowed to go save her later.

“I am loving this little rendezvous, but I’m afraid I’m on a tight schedule. I either need you to come with me, the angel to turn himself over to me, or that innocent girl is  _mine,”_ Tyler hissed.

“No one is going anywhere.” Crowley took a step toward Tyler.

“Sir, you know the cycle of six must be completed before the full moon rises. Tonight is the final night of the lunar cycle.” Tyler became submissive the second he saw Crowley making his way toward him.

An idea sparked in your head as you tugged on Dean’s hand. He looked at you and nodded, as if he immediately knew what you were thinking. The two of you walked toward Tyler, who was focused completely on Crowley, Sam, and Cas right behind you. Dean gripped his demon knife tightly in his hand. You slipped your free hand behind your back, palm facing Castiel. Cold metal touched your hand and you wrapped your fingers around the hilt of the angel blade.

Crowley continued to lecture Tyler about how his behavior had caused an uproar amongst the rest of the demons in Hell, all of them griping about how the incubus always got special treatment. You saw your opportunity, and as if the two of you were sharing one mind, you and Dean moved perfectly in sync, each of you plunging the sharp blades into Tyler’s back. 

A bright white light came from his eyes, then the color changed to red, then yellow, then blue. Finally, you heard a scream rip from his throat as a stream of thick, black smoke poured from his mouth.

Dean panted heavily, leaning his hands on his thighs and trying to catch his breath. You walked to him, knowing he was still in pain from his collision with the wall only minutes before.

“Let’s get you inside.” You wrapped your arm around his waist, helping him to support his weight.

“Thank you,” he sighed as he let you help him.

“Wonderful work, dearies!” Crowley chuckled before snapping his fingers and disappearing back to Hell.

Sam picked up his pace and helped you pull Dean into the motel room, much like the two brothers had done for you the night before. Once Dean was sitting on the bed, you made him lift his t-shirt so you could look at his ribs. There were already bruises forming on his back. Reaching into the first aid kit, you grabbed the small flashlight.

“Look at me, Dean. Right at the tip of my nose.” You drug the beam of light back and forth in front of his eyes. 

His pupils dilated normally, meaning he didn’t have a concussion. You nodded, more for yourself and your mental checklist than for anyone else.

“Y/N, let me assess his injuries.” Cas walked to you and reached out to place two fingers on Dean’s forehead.

“Cas, you’re running low on juice. I can heal on my own this time.” Dean looked up and locked eyes with the angel.

Castiel nodded and stepped back. You turned and smiled at him, a silent ‘thank you for trying’. 

“Alright, you’re staying in bed for the rest of the day. Sam and I will go get lunch, then we can look for another case. I think this one might actually be over.” You sighed, relieved.

Dean groaned but laid back, letting his back slam against the mattress, sending shooting pain around the center of his torso. He winced after he realized what he did.

“Alright, enough. Lay down, relax. Cas will stay here with you - but  _no_ healing!” You turned and looked at Castiel, making sure he understood how serious you were. “You need all the fight you can keep in you. We’re hunters. How do you think we got along before you?” You gave him a small smile. “Sam, let’s go.” You tossed him the Dean’s keys as Dean went wide-eyed, not knowing how you’d slipped them out of his pocket.

You grinned before leaning to kiss him.

“I’ll be back soon. I love you,” you said it as if it was the most natural thing.

You felt your heart rate accelerate as the depth of what you’d just said sunk in. Dean grinned and pulled you down into a kiss deeper than the previous one.

“I love you, too.” He smiled against your lips.

“I’m going to the car,” Sam grumbled before letting the door fall closed behind him.

“He’ll be mad if I don’t hurry. I  _do_ love you, though, Dean.” You kissed his lips quickly and made your way for the door.

Tyler’s spell hadn’t worn off just yet, so you felt Dean’s heart swell with happiness as he watched you leave the room, a smile settled on his scruffy face.

When you closed the car door after climbing in with Sam, he groaned and let his head fall back against the back of the seat.

“What’s wrong?” You turned to face him, genuinely curious.

“You and Dean. I thought him bringing girls back to the room was bad before I went to Hell. It’s gonna be even worse now, because it’s  _you!”_ He didn’t think about what he was saying, but you knew it wouldn’t have made a difference even if he had - he was soulless and didn’t care if he hurt you.

“Right, because I’m the worst thing that could’ve happened to your brother. Just shut up and drive, Sam.” You huffed and turned to look out the window.

“That’s not - Y/N, that’s not what I meant.” His hand fell to your arm. “I meant because of what happened last night. My soul is gone, but that doesn’t mean I don’t  _want_  things,  _people…”_  He trailed off as his eyes grazed over your body.

“Sam, we can’t-” You were cut off by his lips, pressed against yours again.

* * *

Back in the motel room, only about ten feet away, Dean felt a spike of guilt rise within him.

 _What the hell? Why is she guilty? Oh, shit. The girl!_ Dean shot to a sitting position.

“Cas, we have to go get that girl,” he said, panicked.

“I’ll get her. Stay here and rest like Y/N told you to.” Cas was gone before Dean could argue.

He leaned back against the headboard, pinching the bridge of his nose, still feeling your guilt bubbling inside him, growing more with each second.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Your guilt was building within Dean, throwing him further into his confusion. He didn’t understand how you could feel so much for a girl you didn’t even know. He decided to text you and let you know Cas had rescued her, attempting to ease the feeling you were giving him.

* * *

In the Impala, Sam’s lips were molding around yours. His hands held your face to his as he kissed you. You couldn’t help but let your eyes fall closed as your lips moved against Sam’s. You were guilty, there was no denying that, but you couldn’t pull yourself away. 

The kiss lasted for about five minutes - a  _long_ time for a kiss with your soulmate’s brother - before you mustered up the strength to pull your face out of his grip.

“Sam, enough.” You breathed. “Never. Again.” You shook your head as tears filled your eyes.

He nodded, but you didn’t feel like he cared at all. You knew he didn’t. He didn’t have a  _soul_.

“I mean it, Sam. Don’t ever kiss me again. I can’t keep doing this to Dean,” you said.

“You really love him?” He turned the key in the ignition.

“I do. It’s crazy, I know - especially to you right now. I don’t know how this is going to go, but we have to tell Dean when we get back,” you decided.

He groaned and put the car in reverse, pulling out of the spot and then turning on to the road. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, so you just stared out the window. Your phone buzzed. It was a text from Dean, making you feel even  _more_  guilty, as if that was possible.

“Damn it, why does he have to be so  _fucking_ sweet?” You threw your head back, letting it lay on the back of the seat.

“What now?” Sam glanced sideways at you.

“He sent Cas to go save that girl. Because he could  _feel_ my guilt and that’s what he thought it was about. Little did he know I was kissing his fucking  _brother_  and that’s why I felt guilty.” You leaned forward and knocked your forehead against the dashboard.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. Like you said, we’ll tell him. He’ll be pissed, but you two were destined by  _Heaven_  to be together. I think you’ll make it through this.” He put his hand on your back, trying to be reassuring.

It just made things worse.

“Sam, don’t  _touch_ me! I just met him, told him I loved him, and then made out with you! We’ll be a fucking miracle if we get through this,” you sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” He kept his hands on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road.

When you parked at the local deli, you jumped out of the car the second it was in park. You had to get away from Sam. He followed you inside, making sure he stayed back a little, knowing you’d get angrier otherwise.

You spat your usual order at the man behind the counter. Sam ordered his food, then Dean’s. You grabbed a bag of chips from a shelf by the register and tossed them on to the counter. Sam stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket and fished out some cash.

“Thanks,” you grumbled and grabbed your sandwich, walking out the door without a second look at Sam.

He gave you a quick nod, following you to the car. The ride back was silent, for which you were thankful.

* * *

You got inside and sat at the table without saying a word. Dean could tell something was wrong, even without the ability to feel your emotions.

“What’s going on?” He asked Sam, but your head shot up.

“We uh - we gotta talk, Dean.” Sam sounded calm, albeit slightly nervous.

“Sam, I should…” You couldn’t look either one of them in the eye.

“I’ll head outside. Don’t take too long, I’m hungry.” He chuckled, but you didn’t return even the slightest hint of a smile.

He walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

You looked at Dean for the first time, and tears filled your eyes. He walked quickly to where you were sitting at the small table. He knelt on the floor in front of you and moved his hand to hold your face.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” His voice was sweet, calming you slightly.

“I - Sam - he kissed me. And I kissed him back, Dean. I’m so sorry,” you said, through tears.

“You… oh.” His hand fell to his knee.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I never wanted to-” You started to explain yourself, but he stopped you.

He stood and pulled you with him, hugging you tight to his chest. You cried into his shirt.

“I know you felt guilty. I felt how bad it was. It’s okay, Y/N.” He smoothed your hair before pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“How can you be so good with this, Dean?” You looked up at him, wiping your tears.

“You’re mine, Heaven says so. There’s nothing Sam can do - with or without his soul - that would make me change my mind about loving you.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead.

“Dean, you’re the most selfless man I’ve ever met. You are incredible.” You sighed and leaned back on his chest.

You heard the door open and Sam popped his head back in.

“Can I uh - could I come back in?” He let a small smile cross his face.

You and Dean stayed silent, so he took it as a yes and walked inside. He sat at the table, avoiding eye contact with you. Dean looked at him, more anger in his eyes than you’d ever seen in anyone’s. Sam knew he’d shared a special bond with his brother before he went to Hell, but he didn’t know how there was any chance of getting it back now.

“Dean, I’m not okay,” he whispered as he fiddled with his hands.

“I know you’re not okay, Sammy. You kissed the woman I was created to love.” Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

“I - I’m sorry.” Sam shrugged.

“You’re not sorry. That’s the worst part. You feel nothing. And you know what? Maybe I should make you feel pain, at least that’s  _something_  right?” Dean frowned, pulled his arm back, and punched Sam in the jaw.

Sam’s hand flew to his face, rubbing the spot where Dean’s hand had just connected with his face. He laughed, then punched Dean back, even harder.

You yelled, trying to get them to stop, but it was no use. Fists were flying, blood was covering their fists and faces, and all you could do was close your eyes and cry.

Dean finally fell to the ground, and before Sam could jump on him and continue throwing his fists into Dean, you flew to sit over Dean. If Sam wanted to hit Dean, he’d have to hit you first. Despite his no-feelings policy, something told you he wouldn’t hit you.

“Y/N, move.” Sam’s voice was like fire.

“Sam, leave.  _Now_.” You looked into his eyes and he sighed.

Sam turned and walked out the door.

“Sammy…” Dean groaned from the floor.

“Dean, please,” you begged.

“Sammy, remember one thing. I need you.” Dean looked at his brother, knowing he could find Sam hidden somewhere in this bullshit.

Sam’s eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Tears fell from your eyes on to Dean. 

“Give us a minute, Sam.” You wiped your eyes again and looked up at him.

He nodded and walked back to your motel room to clean himself up.

* * *

“Dean, you  _need_ him?” You were still in disbelief as you helped Dean stand and walk to the bathroom.

“He’s my brother. I’ll always need him. Even after he does some stupid shit like this.” He managed a chuckle before wincing.

“Come here.” You grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water.

You cleaned Dean’s face and let him wash the blood off his hands before you bandaged him up.

“No more of this, please?” You looked up from placing a bandage on his knuckles.

“No more kissing my brother, please?” He mimicked your tone, making you roll your eyes.

“I swear, no more kissing Sammy.” You held up your hand, raising three fingers. “Scouts honor,” you laughed.

“Good, because those lips are  _mine_. And we’ll be just fine, even in spite of this. Ya know, sometimes the best things start off as the worst. Diamonds start out as coal, babe.” He leaned toward you and fit his lips around yours.

You smiled into his kiss, knowing that this was who you were meant to be with. Inside, your heart fluttered and your heart swelled. Dean felt it, but you felt his feelings too, which made yours double. You sat there in complete bliss. Dean pulled away from you, making you pout. He laughed before standing up.

“Let’s go. I want you to make sure Sammy’s okay. If I check on him, he’ll probably just punch me again.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Not funny,” you huffed and walked out into the motel room.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the end of the bed closest to the door. He looked up when you walked in and gave you a small smile.

“It’s alright, Sam,” you said, letting him know you didn’t actually hate him.

“Like I said Sammy, I need ya. No matter how much of a dick you are, you’re still my brother,” Dean said.

Sam stood and moved toward Dean. You backed away when you Saw Dean take a step back, fearing Sam was going to hit him again. You were surprised when Sam pulled Dean into a hug and clapped a hand on his back.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam said quietly.

“C’mon, no chick flick moments,” Dean pulled away and wiped his eyes.

You laughed lightly and shook your head. Maybe things were getting better between the three of you, despite Dean’s black and blue eye and the cuts covering both brothers’ hands.


	7. Chapter 7

It’d been a few days since Sam and Dean threw their fists. You’d started driving back to the bunker. Apparently, you were hunting  _and_ living with them now. You’d said goodbye to your friends the day after Karen’s funeral and hit the road, riding in the back seat of Dean’s gorgeous, sleek, black car. You listened to the random bickering in the front seat, mostly about how they should go about getting Sam’s soul back. Shaking your head and rolling your eyes at the brothers fighting like an old married couple. you turned and put your feet up on the seat, leaning back against the door.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dean stole a glance at you in the rearview mirror.

You nodded, giving him a small smile before closing your eyes and crossing your arms over your chest, searching for warmth.

“Cold?” It was Sam’s voice that pulled you from your almost-sleep.

You shrugged, seeing him turned around and looking at you. He was smiling, and honestly, it made you slightly uncomfortable. He tossed his jacket over the back of the bench seat onto your legs.

“Thanks, Sammy.” You pulled it up and over your chest, nodding and giving him the same small smile you’d just given Dean.

His smile grew wider, recognizing the familiarity of your expression.

 _Shit_.

You averted your eyes from his stare, letting them fall closed again and hoping to get some sleep before Dean decided to stop for food.

* * *

You were surprised to actually have gotten a few hours of sleep before Dean shook you lightly.

“Hey, we’re home.” The smile was evident in his voice.

“Home?” You grumbled sleepily, rubbing your eyes.

“Home.” Dean leaned down and kissed your forehead.

You stretched and stood, following your new housemates to the front door.

“This place is crazy.” You spun around slowly, taking in everything the bunker had to offer you.

“Yeah, this is barely even the beginning.” Dean nodded, obviously proud of his humble abode.

“Well, maybe you can give me the tour later. I’m going back to sleep. Which room is mine?” You slung your bag over your shoulder.

“Oh - uh, mine?” Dean crinkled his eyebrows and gave you a hopeful smile, accompanied by a shrug.

“Sure.” You shrugged back, your lips pulling downward in a quick frown.

Dean led you to the room you’d be sharing, then kissed you lightly on the lips before leaving to let you rest.

* * *

“We got it!” Dean burst through the door of the bunker.

You’d been sitting in the library with Sam earlier, both trying to find a new case. He left the room, but you stayed.

“You - you got his soul back?!” You jumped up, the air coming out of your lungs in a huff when Dean slammed into you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“We got his soul!” His voice broke, and you knew he was crying.

“Dean, that’s amazing. But… Where is it?” You pulled back and looked up at him.

“Cas has it,” he said.

“And where is Cas?” You took a quick look around the room.

“He’s coming. Where is  _Sam_?” His eyes narrowed as he looked over your face.

“Swimming. I’ll go get him.” You spun on your heel and went to the pool room of the bunker.

“Sam!” You called, and he turned to look at you, a smile on his face. “C’mon. We’ve uh, gotta put something back.” You grinned.

He circled the pool again, and you couldn’t help but watch the way his muscles moved as he did. When he lifted himself out of the water, you saw his biceps flex and ripple. He reached for his towel, running it over his hair sloppily, but when he pulled it away, every strand fell back into place perfectly.

“I hate you…” You grumbled, seeing him with a wide grin on his face.

“Yeah, I bet you do. You just got a free show.” He winked, flicking his wrist and causing the towel to snap against your backside.

“Fuck! Ow, Sam!” You reached back and rubbed a hand over the sore spot.

He winked again, tossing the towel over your face and exiting the room.

* * *

After he’d gotten dressed, Sam walked into the room where you and Dean were sitting and waiting for both Sam and Cas to arrive. As soon as Sam sat down, the flutter of wings and ruffling of clothing filled the room, signaling Cas’s entrance as well.

“We don’t have much time. I have to be back in Heaven within minutes.” Cas spoke fast, a worried expression keeping his face serious.

The three of you looked at each other and nodded slowly. Dean reached out and grabbed your hand, and you weren’t sure whether he was trying to keep you calm or keep himself from freaking out.

Castiel held the ball of glowing light in his hand as you all watched silently. Sam stood perfectly still, arms at his sides and his hands clenched into fists. Cas pushed the soul right through Sam’s chest where his heart was. He screamed, so you turned and buried your face in Dean’s shirt.

Then Sam collapsed. His soul was back. He began shaking uncontrollably. You ran to him, turning him so he was laying on his side, running your hand down his cheek.

“Sammy, you listen to me. You hear my voice? Hang on in there…” Tears flowed freely.

He continued seizing, yelling and gasping as it went on. You just sat there, hands on him, like you had to make sure he was still right there. It stopped very suddenly, and he drew in a long, deep breath.

“Sam!” You threw yourself on top of him, your head resting on his chest and listening to his heart beating, again as if you had to make sure he was still alive.

Dean watched, confused. Before right now, you hadn’t even wanted to be near Sam and now you were clinging to him for dear life.

“Are you okay? Can you see me? Hear me?” You held his face between your hands after he sat up.

He nodded, swallowing thickly. You threw your arms around him and continued crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, looking up at Dean with a similar expression to the one his brother was wearing. When you turned to thank Cas, you noticed he had already left.

“Sammy, I’m so glad you’re okay.” You breathed.

“I - I’m fine.” He pushed himself off the floor to stand, then walked to Dean.

The two looked at each other for a moment, tears filling both of their eyes before they pulled one another into a hug, holding on like they’d never see each other again.

“Good to have you back, little brother.” Dean clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder before pulling back to look at him again.

“Feels good to be back.” Sam smirked.

You stood watching them, a constant and new feeling of absolute adoration pouring from your heart.

_What the hell?_

Looking between the two of them, you stepped toward Dean. He extended his arm and you tucked yourself under it, leaning against his side.

“So I get to meet the real Sam now?” A tiny smile played on your lips.

When Sam smiled down at you, a wave of breathlessness crashed over you. You brought a hand to your chest and looked at the floor, breathing roughly. Of course, both Winchesters noticed it.

“Whoa, hey. You alright?” Dean held you steady.

“I - I don’t know.” You shook your head, a fuzzy feeling consuming your body. “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Like what?” Sam asked curiously.

“Like… Like I can’t be in the same room as the two of you without feeling like my heart is exploding with love. Like when I see you smile, Sam, I literally lose my breath. And Dean, my skin is on  _fire_  wherever you touch me.” You held your head in your hands, trying to figure out some kind of explanation for this.

Castiel returned, the ruffling noise causing you to look up at him.

“Y/N. Dean, Sam.” He nodded at all of you.

“Hi, Cas.” You spoke, barely audible.

“Something has happened.” He pulled a chair over to sit in front of you.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean’s hand rubbed up and down your back. “Don’t know if she can really handle anything else right now.” He nodded toward you, your fingers rubbing circles on your temples.

“That - that’s why I’m here.” He reached out and grabbed your wrist, his hand finding its way to yours.

He held your hand in his, waiting for you to look up at him and into his eyes.

“What, Cas?” You blinked slowly as you stared into his piercing blue orbs.

“You’re not just - Dean isn’t - how do I say this without causing mass destruction?” He stammered, licking his lips.

“Say what, Castiel?” You leaned forward, worry rising inside you.

“Both of the Winchesters are your soulmates.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Wha - excuse me, _what_?” You stepped toward Cas, dropping his hand.

“Heaven - there’s been some kind of blunder. You were made - specifically created for both of the Winchester boys,” he said, his voice flat.

You shook your head, eyes closed but eyebrows raised in disbelief. Dean’s hand was resting in the curve of your lower back, helping to calm you down somehow. Sam had stepped to you, flanking your other side. You reached back and grabbed his hand, the comforting feeling doubling within you. Sam’s fingers laced between yours and his grip tightened.

Somehow, you felt at ease. The tightening in your chest that initially rose with Castiel’s words was gone, soothed by the touch of each Winchester. You took a step backwards and fell directly between Sam and Dean. Then it clicked within your heart, and well, in your soul - this was exactly where you belonged. Cas noticed the shift in your mood.

“So you’re okay with it.” A small smile showed on his face.

“I - yeah, I think I am.” You looked from Dean to Sam and then to Cas.

“Good. Heaven will be happy with your compliance. I have to return, but this should give you time to work things out between the three of you. Things seem tense.” Cas’s eyes flicked to Dean, who couldn’t pull his eyes from your hand linked with Sam’s.

With a flutter and a ruffle, Cas was gone, leaving only you and your _two_ apparent soulmates to figure it all out.

“So…” You looked at your feet and scuffed one against the floor.

“So.” Dean grunted.

Sam cleared his throat and shot Dean a look over your head. It was a look that said “this isn’t her fault.” And really, it wasn’t. Sam was understanding of it all, for the most part, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to accept that you - the woman he was designed to be with - also now belonged to his brother. He didn’t want to share you.

“Y/N, what are you thinking?” Sam’s deep voice filled your right ear while Dean’s came in your left.

“What the hell.”

“Dean, please.” You turned to him and let your eyes tell him to relax.

Sam’s fingers tightened around yours again, pulling your attention back to him.

“Where’s your head?” His voice washed over you like a wave of peace.

“Right here.” You whispered, giving him a smile. “I’m right here.”

Sam smiled back at you.

“But how do you _feel_ about all of this?” He brought his free hand up to hold your chin, keeping your eyes pointed up at him.

Dean rolled his eyes behind you and dropped his hand from your back. Letting out an annoyed puff of breath, he left the room, slamming the door on his way to the car. You groaned, knowing there would be hell to pay later for pissing him off. Sam just shook his head, hating that he knew the effect Dean had on you.

“I feel like I’m going crazy, like everything I’ve ever known about hunting and things that aren’t supposed to exist was wrong. _Angels_ , Sam? Heaven created us to be together? Created us _for_ each other? Me, and you, _and_ Dean? It’s - it’s just a lot to handle.” You shook your head and reached up to hold Sam’s other hand.

“I know. When we first me Cas, I couldn’t believe it either. We spent our whole lives hunting the awful things, the evil ones, and yeah, I always had this hope - this belief - that God was real, that Heaven was real, and angels - Dean says mom used to tell him angels were watching over him as he slept. He believed her when he was four. Then she burned and he gave up all hope.” Sam confessed, pulling his hand down and lacing the fingers on both of his hands with yours.

You were surprised. Their mom was dead? They’d been hunters their whole lives? Why hadn’t Dean told you any of that? Sam was already more open and honest with you than Dean had been over the past week or so. The more you thought about it, the more you realized Sam, even when he didn’t have a soul, had been trying to show you that he was there for you all along.

Your mind flashed back to all those times his eyes seemed to linger on your just a little longer than they should have, something more than sheer desire behind them. As the realization dawned on you, you dropped Sam’s hands and wrapped your arms around him, pressing your face into his chest. He held you close while one hand rubbed up and down your back soothingly, the other one holding your head against him.

“What is it?” He leaned his cheek against the top of your head.

“Did you know?” You whispered, closing your eyes.

“Did I know what?” His brow furrowed.

“About us? That you were my soulmate too?” You pulled back and looked up at him.

“No, how could I have known? I just… I just _wanted_ you. I don’t know how to explain it. You were Dean’s, I knew that, but I didn’t care.” Sam sighed. “Then, as soon as I got my soul back, when you came running to me after Cas put it back, I knew. You touched me, I felt that electricity you talked about with Dean.” His hands held your hips.

“I felt it too.” You spoke quietly, looking up at Sam.

His eyes were locked on yours and it felt like the entire room was buzzing. The unspoken heat between you and Sam was palpable, the blood pumping through your veins sped up as your breath hitched in your throat. One of Sam’s large hands traveled up to hold the back of your neck, his fingers pushing into your hair, pulling your face to his. His lips smashed against yours, molding between them, his tongue slipping across your lower lip.

“Alright, we’re go- Jesus! I leave for five minutes and you two go all teenager on me.” Dean burst through the door and groaned when he saw you and Sam.

You pulled away from the younger Winchester, completely breathless. Sam coughed and shot Dean an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, Dean.” You spoke for you and Sam as you looked at the floor.

“Whatever. Let’s go. We gotta go talk to Bobby.” He grunted, picking up his duffel bag off the floor.

“Who’s Bobby?” You threw your bag over your shoulder and jogged to catch up to Dean.

“He uh, he’s kind of like our dad? Nah, more like an uncle. A great uncle, one we don’t deserve. He looks out for us, always seems to have the answers.” Dean couldn’t help but smile as he told you about the man who practically raised him. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” You smiled and pecked Dean on the cheek, but you noticed him pulling away more quickly than he should have. “Hey, Dean. I’m sorry about you seeing - seeing all of that.” After tossing your bag in the trunk, you leaned against the back of the Impala.

“Yeah. It’s fine. It hurts like hell, knowing that I’m gonna have to share you with my _brother,_ but if it’s what we’re supposed to do, then we’ll make it work.” He stood in front of you and rested his hand on your hip. “Have I told you how beautiful you look leaning up against Baby? My baby on my baby… Hmm.” He smiled, not hiding the dirty thoughts flying around in his brain.

His grip tightened on your hip and leaned down to kiss you. Your head spun as his tongue parted your lips and pushed its way into your mouth. As you let his tongue explore, your brain began to wander, and you couldn’t help but compare the two kisses you’d had within the past ten minutes. Sam was gentle, sweet, tasted like coffee and toothpaste. Dean was needy, hungry, whiskey on his breath.

then your brain took a turn. Dean’s grabby hands were forcing your thoughts to become less and less innocent, and you couldn’t help but think about being in bed with both of the men. Together. Damn if it wasn’t the most raunchy, dirty thought process you’d ever had. You moaned involuntarily into Dean’s kiss, spurring him on. You pulled away before he could take it any farther.

“Dean, c’mon.” You pushed your hands into his chest and shoved him lightly.

“You don’t know what you do to me, princess.” He whispered and nipped at your neck.

“I think I do.” Your eyes moved down to his jeans and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips. 

“Aw, damn it.” He groaned and folded himself into the driver’s seat.

You stood and waited for Sam to put his bag in the car. Before he could open the door, you grabbed his hand and pulled him to you for a quick but deep kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled, but then licked his lips.

“Why do you taste like booze?” He raised an eyebrow, then realized that it meant you had just kissed Dean. “Ugh, gross.” He stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

“Shut up. Come on.” You nodded toward the door, letting Sam open it before you slid into the front seat, scooting over to Dean.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” He turned to you and smiled.

“Wanna sit up here. Thought maybe I’d enjoy sitting between the two men I’m destined to be with for all of time. Sue me.” You shrugged and grinned.

Sam slid in on your other side and took your hand, fingers moving to fold between yours. You laid your head on Dean’s shoulder and smiled. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

You pulled into the old metal scrap yard and looked around.

“ _This_ is where this big bad know-it-all man lives?” You scrunched your nose.

“Hey, leave him alone. He’s been single for a while.” Dean nudged you with his elbow.

“Poor guy. Maybe I’ll cook dinner for everyone tonight. I’m sure it’s been a long time since he’s had a home cooked meal made _for_ him, not _by_ him.” You looked at Sam.

He smiled at your sincerity, your generosity for a man you’d never even met.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you dance around a kitchen. I’m sure you’re a hell of a cook.” Dean winked at you.

“You bet. I make the best damn cherry pie in the world. Won some old county fair competitions back in the day.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“Oh my _God_ no wonder you’re my soulmate.” Dean turned his head and kissed the top of your head as he threw the car in park.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, tugging on your hand as he opened the car door. He climbed out and you followed, his hand reaching for yours the second you were standing. He pulled you against his chest and kissed you.

“I know we have to share, but I want you to know… I will make you mine.” Sam’s voice was deep and quiet, husky and laced with desire.

You whimpered slightly in response and nodded with wide eyes. It was the first time Sam had been rough or demanding in any way, and it turned you on something fierce. Your cheeks were flushed pink when you managed to gain the strength to follow the men inside.

“Bobby?” Dean’s gruff voice echoed throughout the cluttered and dusty space.

“In here, boy!” A voice came from a few rooms over.

The three of you walked toward the sound, turning the corner and seeing an older man sipping scotch and reading. If he weren’t wearing a tattered baseball cap and old stained flannel, it would’ve looked like a scene from a Hemingway novel.

“What’da we got this time?” He spun in his chair and raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw you standing with the boys. “You brought a friend?” 

“Y- yeah kind of.” Dean answered.

“I’m Y/N.” You took a step toward the man and extended your hand. 

Bobby stood and took your hand, shaking it gently but with a firm grip, like a gentleman. You smiled at his gesture.

“How did you get tied up with two idjits like these?” He rolled his eyes as he looked back and forth between Sam and Dean.

“Long story.” You chuckled.

“She uh, she’s actually the reason we’re here.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Care to explain?” He raised his eyebrows again, waiting for one or both of the Winchesters to speak up.

“When I called you earlier, told you Sam’s soul was back, I forgot to mention one _little_ thing.” Dean let out a nervous laugh. “We um, we met someone - Y/N. Cas came down, told us she was my soulmate. Then, he shoved Sammy’s feel-good back inside him, and Y/N just _ran_ to him, like he was all she cared about. Cas pops back in, and _surprise!_ Heaven made her for us both.” Dean threw his hands out in exasperation.

“You - she _what?!”_ Bobby raised his voice. “Heaven did something _nice_ for the two of you?”

“Yeah, or something. Maybe their plan is to use her against us. Angels are dicks.” Dean shook his head.

“You think they would do that? Use me against you? Why?” Your voice was filled with worry.

“Angels are dicks.” Dean repeated himself, Sam joining in in unison.

You laughed lightly at how alike they were, how in sync they always seemed to be. But fear was building inside you. You were already, somehow, falling in love with the two men standing on either side of you. You couldn’t think about losing them so soon. Worry washed over your face, and Sam saw it.

“Hey, Y/N, just listen to me. We’ll figure this out.” Sam pushed your hair back behind your ear and cupped your face.

You looked up at him, nodding, knowing that he was right. You knew about them, everyone did. They were the freakin’ Winchesters. They always figured everything out. Although they’d never quite faced anything like this before.

That’s when Bobby saw it. That glimmer of hope in your eyes, the innocence that still somehow lingered behind your gaze even after all you’d seen. Those were the same eyes he fell in love with the day you were born. You’d barely been in his presence for ten minutes, but he knew who you were.

“You said your name was Y/N?” He spoke softly, afraid of losing you again.

“Bobby, why are you looking at her like that?” Dean took a protective step in front of you while Sam’s hand gripped your forearm and pulled you tight against his chest, both of them fearful that a demon was inside Bobby, the look he was giving you striking fear into all three of you.

“She - she’s my daughter.”


	9. Chapter 9

Your knees buckled and you almost collapsed right then and there. How much more could you take? Reaching out for Sam’s arm, your fingers dug into the flesh of his forearm, steadying yourself as you sucked in a breath. Dean eyed Bobby carefully, confusion washing over his face.

“She’s your _daughter_?” Dean’s eyes widened.

“You heard me, boy.” Bobby snapped, stepping toward you. “I’d know those eyes anywhere.” His voice softened as he reached out to lay his hand on your upper arm, but you flinched away from his touch.

“Bobby.” Sam warned, tucking you behind him.

“I’m not gonna hurt her, Sam. It’s been - gosh - since she was two months old. But those are her eyes, those are the eyes I had to look into the night I left her. Those are the eyes that broke my heart, kid.” He was talking to you.

“You left me? You had a daughter and you just abandoned me somewhere? Let me guess, in a basket on someone’s front porch.” Your words flowed like lava from your mouth. It was one thing for him to just dump this on you, but then to openly admit he had left? Hell no.

“Y/N.” Sam reached for your hand as you stepped in front of him.

“Let her go.” Dean gave Sam a nod, knowing it was better for you to get this out of your system.

“Because - what? You thought you couldn’t handle raising a kid in this life? Guess what,  _Bobby,_  I ended up in the life anyway. Killing the shit that goes bump in the night. Hell, earlier this week I took down a sex demon, fresh outta the basement. You leaving me to rot with some note taped to my chest didn’t help me one bit. I’m still here, I’m still hunting!” You inhaled audibly and wiped the tears from your cheeks. It was a fault you’d always had, crying when you were angry. You hated it.

“I didn’t leave you because I wanted you out of the life. Of course, nobody wants to bring up kids into this fresh Hell we call livin’, but I would’ve if I thought I could. I could hardly take care of myself after what I did to Karen. Add a newborn baby into that mix, I was toast.” Bobby explained. “If I could’ve, I would’a kept you and made you into the best damn hunter on this side of the Mississippi. Better than these two chuckleheads, that’s for sure.” He motioned to Sam and Dean with a tip of his head.

“Karen… she’s my mom?” You took a step backward and rested your back against Sam’s chest. Dean headed for the kitchen, grumbling something about how he better get the hard stuff if you were going to have this conversation right now.

“Karen was my wife, and your mother, yes. She was - one of those fresh outta Hell demons got to her. She was possessed. I had no idea what I was doin’ back then. Rufus came and helped me take care of it, but I ended up-” He cleared his throat.

“Bobby, you don’t have to do this.” Sam shook his head and spun you around to face him. “I’ve got it from here.” Bobby gave a thankful nod and downed his glass of whiskey. “He had to do what he had to do, Y/N. He - Bobby had to kill Karen. Hasn’t been the same since.” Your lips parted, no air going in or out over them, just gaped open as your features softened.

“I’m sorry.” You offered quietly.

“No need to be sorry. Ain’t like it was your fault or anything.” Bobby shrugged, pouring himself another glass and polishing that one off as well.

“Slow down a little, eh champ?” Dean snagged the bottle from Bobby’s hand and poured three more glasses, one for each of you. “Save some for the rest of the disaster team.” You shook your head at Dean’s poorly timed humor and raised your glass, clinking it with Sam and Dean’s.

“To… family, I s’pose.” You winced at your use of the word, not knowing what exactly to call the group of rugged men standing around you.

“To family.” Sam and Dean echoed, Bobby offering a grunt in response.

* * *

The four of you poured out every bottle of whiskey Bobby had laying around his house until most of them were empty, and then you just started drinking straight from the bottle.

“I’m goin’ to bed. I can’t party with you kids like I used to.” Bobby laughed, walking upstairs and stopping after a few steps. “She is still my daughter though, so separate rooms t’night, ya hear?”

Dean winked at you then gave Bobby a salute. You and Sam giggled as you snuggled closer into his side, your feet propped up on Dean’s lap. Bobby groaned and trudged up the rest of the stairs, giving his door a hard slam when he entered his bedroom.

“What an old grump.” You laughed.

“He means well.” Sam plucked the whiskey bottle from your hands and threw back a swallow, then offered it to Dean.

“I know one thing-” Dean hiccuped, “- you inherited the drinking gene from Pops.” Dean poked your thigh. “Never seen a girl throw ‘em back like that. I’m impressed.” He gave you a pathetic excuse for a smirk.

“I can hold my own, Winchester.” You sat up and reached for the bottle, but Dean pulled it out of your reach. Lunging forward, you pinned his thighs down with your legs and stretched out as far as you could to reach the bottle, but his arms were too long.

You smiled to yourself as a lightbulb flickered on in your head. Turning, you put one knee on either side of his lap and sat back on his legs. You crossed your arms over your body and tore your shirt up over your head. Dean’s eyes traveled over your face, lingered on your lips, then moved to your collarbone and eventually settled on the swells of your breasts.

“Oh, this is not fair.” He groaned. Sam watched from the opposite end of the couch, his lips pulled between his teeth, pressing his mouth into a straight line as his skin turned white from pressure. He drew a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled loudly. You leaned forward toward Dean’s face, hands resting on his shoulders. The tips of your noses bumped as you leaned your forehead against his. 

“You gonna give me that bottle now?” You whispered. Dean brought his hand up and stuck the bottle right under your chin, dropping it and letting it rest against his stomach. You reached down, fingers running over his collarbone slowly, trailing across his chest and downward until you wrapped your hand around the neck of the bottle.

Dean’s eyes followed your hand, watching the way your fingers curled around the glass, and he let out a groan. You chuckled as you brought the bottle up under his chin, knocking the opening against the underside of his stubbly jaw, forcing him to tilt his head back up to you. You pressed your lips against his, reaching around the back of his neck with your free hand and pushing your fingers into his short, fuzzy hair. Sam cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, Sammy.” You pulled away from Dean, pursing your lips and giving him a little smile. You fell between the two of them and slouched down against the cushion, scratchy on your bare back. “Is this the weirdest thing you’ve ever done?” You started picking at the corner of the label.

“We’ve done a lot of weird shit, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. “We - we’ve killed Leviathan versions of ourselves. We’ve dusted vampires with a gun that kills damn near anything. We’ve been tortured by demons and Lucifer and lived to tell about it. We’ve been through the wringer. But this? This takes the cake. I’ve  _never_  shared a chick with my little brother before.” 

“But… are you okay with it?” Your hand traveled over and rested on Sam’s thigh. Dean’s eyes followed, knowing what you were doing. 

“I guess only time will tell.” He shrugged, eyes locked on your hand. You shoved the whiskey bottle against Dean’s chest, and he took it. Pushing yourself up and leaning over, you kissed Sam deeply.

He let out a muffled word, but it just sounded like, “Mmm,” against your lips. Moving to straddle his legs, you popped an eye open and glanced at Dean. He had turned to face you and Sam, eyes glassy but wide with excitement. 

“He likes this.” You murmured against Sam’s mouth, smiling. Bringing your hand up, you pushed your fingers into Sam’s long locks, combing them back and massaging his scalp along the way. He groaned, the sound vibrating through your body. You drew back and pressed your index finger to Sam’s lips, then directed your eyes toward the stairs, reminding him that Bobby wasn’t far. 

Dean saw your eyes and jumped up, stuffing his hand in his pocket and jingling his keys in the air. You gave him a sly smile and looked to Sam for approval. Sam shrugged, so you reached for your shirt. He stopped you, peeling himself out of his flannel and giving that to you instead. You wrapped the warm, soft fabric around yourself and followed Dean to the Impala.

Dean opened the door to the back seat and let you climb in. You sat down and your legs stuck to the leather, so you took Sam’s shirt off and laid it out under you. Sam chuckled and had Dean open the trunk. Grabbing a blanket, Sam waved his hand, motioning for you to lift yourself off the seat. You grabbed his shirt and pulled it over your legs, then pushed yourself up, allowing him to spread the blanket out on the seat below you. 

Sam stood and watched as you laid on the seat, one leg hanging off the side as you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked down your body at him. Stepping back, he and Dean had a conversation you could only hear as muffled voices. Dean’s hand popped the handle on the driver’s door and climbed into the front seat.

“What are you doing up there?” You sat up and leaned on the back of the front bench seat. Sam reached in and grabbed your ankle, pulling you back down to laying flat on the seat. “Shit!” You squealed. 

“Remember when I said I was gonna make you mine?” He growled, crawling up over you. You whimpered and nodded. “That’s tonight. And Dean’s gonna watch.” Your eyes flicked to Dean and he gave you a nod. 

“That okay with you?” His deep voice filled the car. You swallowed hard and nodded again. Sam was hovering over you, his lips lingering over the skin at the junction of your neck and shoulder. Your hands moved over the expanse of his back, pinching the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. 

As soon as Sam could, his lips were back on your flushed skin. He left warm, open mouth kisses all over your shoulder. Your back arched and Sam slipped a hand in the curve of your spine. His long fingers trailed up your back, coming around your shoulder and finally his hand cupped your cheek. You opened your mouth and let out a tiny moan. Sam’s thumb drifted over to your lower lip, pulling it down and exposing your bottom teeth. 

From the front seat, Dean let out a quiet groan as he shifted against the leather. Sam grinned as you squirmed below him, reacting to Dean’s noise. Sam’s thigh pressed against your core as his thumb pushed past your lips and teeth, into your mouth. You closed your lips around the digit and swirled your tongue around the tip of his tongue.

Your eyes stayed locked on Sam’s as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard on his thumb. He slowly withdrew his finger from your mouth and quickly replaced it with his index finger, then added his middle finger to the mix. The pads of his fingers pressed down on your tongue while your teeth dug gently into his skin. When he released your tongue, you wriggled it around inside your mouth, wetting Sam’s fingers thoroughly. 

Pulling his long fingers from your lips, he reached down and slid his hand under the elastic waistband of your panties. His wet fingers danced around below the soft cotton, teasing you with feather-light touches. Sam’s middle finger was still slick with your saliva as it brushed against your clit. You cried out, drawing moans from Sam and Dean. In the front seat, Dean’s palm was pressed hard against the bulge straining in the front of his pants.

“You sound so fuckin’ good.” Dean grunted and squeezed his cock through his jeans. 

“Feels even better.” Sam grinned and kissed you as your eyes rolled back in your head. His fingers pushed into you, curling and stretching you while they brushed against your sweet spot. 

“Sam,  _fuck_. I need you inside me.” You moaned, fingers digging into the leather seat below you in an attempt to steady yourself. 

“Not yet.” Sam’s lips moved along your collarbone, his hair tickling your neck. His fingers thrust into you two more times and you were crumbling around them. After he worked you through your orgasm, slowing and becoming more gentle as you whimpered and tugged on your hair, he slowly removed his fingers and pulled them up to his mouth. He popped his jaw open and dragged his fingers along his lower lip, tongue flicking over the very tips of his digits. The sight of it alone was enough to have you on the verge of another orgasm. 

“Sam.” You whispered, cheeks flushed while your hands worked fast to get you out of your pants. Shimmying and kicking, your jeans and underwear hit the floor. Sam’s fingers, still visibly wet, undid the button on his jeans and pushed them halfway down his thighs, briefs going with them. “Holy hell.” You breathed, taking in the sight before your eyes. Sam was  _packing_. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” He smiled and gave you a reassuring kiss. “Unless… Unless you want to be in control?” He pushed hair back off your forehead. You bit your lip and gave him a slow nod. 

“I think that’d be good.” You spoke quietly. Sam smiled sweetly and helped you reposition yourself atop his thighs. You lifted yourself up and aligned him with your entrance. “You ready?” You squeezed his swollen cock, causing him to tip his head back and groan. 

“Fuck, yeah. Please.” His hands landed on your hips as you lowered yourself onto him. Inch by inch he filled you, stretching you with a fucking delicious burn. Your eyes clamped shut as you gasped when he was fully sheathed inside you. One of your hands rested on Sam’s chest, the tips of your fingers digging into his taut skin. Your other hand reached into the front seat and gripped at Dean’s arm. 

Dean had unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and stuffed his hand down into his boxers. When your eyes caught the telltale jerking motion of his fist, you gave him a sly smile, then leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Sam pounded up into you while Dean’s teeth pulled on your lips. As much as you wanted to close your eyes, you couldn’t look away. Dean was so fucking incredible, sitting there with his hand wrapped around his cock, moving up and down as he watched your breasts bouncing with every move Sam made. Sam was sprawled out beneath you, all tanned skin and flexing muscle with every thrust of his hips. 

“Baby, baby girl, oh  _fuck,_ I’m - I’m gonna-” Sam sputtered, his hips losing their rhythm. 

“Wait for Dean.” You purred, slowing your own movements on top of Sam. Dean’s head tipped back against the window as his eyes closed and his teeth sunk into his plump lower lip. His hand moved faster, bringing himself closer to his release. “Come on, baby.” You mewled, fingers running through Dean’s hair as you rocked back and forth slowly on Sam’s cock. He pulsed inside you, threatening to lose himself at any moment. “Sammy, just wait a little longer. I wanna hear you both at the same time.” Your words were making it harder for Sam to hold himself together, evident by the way his fingertips dug into your hips, sure to leave bruises by tomorrow morning. 

“Fuck, oh God.” Dean grunted, hips bucking up into his palm.

“Mmm, ready, Sam?” You picked yourself up off of his cock and let yourself fall back down, your ass slapping against his thighs as he let out a loud groan. You watched as Sam and Dean’s faces both contorted in the most erotic way, their grunts and gasps filling the night air and steaming up the windows of the old black car. 

You walked into the bedroom Bobby had given you, crooking your finger in the air and motioning for the brothers to join you. They followed, Sam settling in on your right while Dean positioned himself to your left. You rolled towards Sam and kissed him deeply, then turned back to face Dean. Slinging your arm over his torso, you nuzzled your face against his chest and looked up at him expectantly. When he tilted his head downward, you captured his lips in a kiss, a silent promise that he’d get his turn with you the way Sam did tonight. 

“Didn’t Bobby say something about separate beds?” Sam murmured against the crook of your neck, his arm lacing around your waist as he pulled himself against your back, fitting himself into the curve of your body perfectly.

“Separate beds my ass. I don’t ever want to be away from either of you again.” 


End file.
